The Madness In Me
by FrostPrince
Summary: Haku and Akari: weapon-meister duo, best friends, and sharers of a tragic life. New to the DWMA, courtesy of Lord Death, they soon find friendship in two unpopular students Niku and Jyce. Throughout their readjustment to life they endure both hilarious and solemn experiences, as well as realizing that the past can follow closer behind you than you think.
1. Bonds of Hell

**Author's Note: **Hello, humans, non-humans and inanimate objects of the world who partake in the art of reading fanfiction! ^_^ Here is a Soul Eater fic my fantabulous friend 4elementsfan4621 and I have been working on and, luckily for you, we can post what's already written for your reading enjoyment! XD The point of view is third-person omniscient, so expect the story to delve into multiple characters' thoughts while retaining third-person narrative. Also, Niku and Jyce belong to me while Haku and Akari belong to 4elementsfan4621.

Now then. Hope you have fun! :3

* * *

There was a time when Niku's charcoal coat, with the tattered cape part lifting up at the slightest of air currents, would've gotten him stares from most of the 'innocent' passerby in DWMA's halls. But this year, no one questioned his solemn, determined strides through the halls. He was eager to get away from the people around him, to reach the haven of his seat in Soul Studies. He took no liking towards most people. Nothing specific really prompted Niku to hate the other kids. It was mostly the general idiocy. The group of jock meisters and weapons laughing in tightly-formed clusters, always herding in the center of the hall with no understanding of a little concept called 'traffic'. And Holy Death, the meaningless chatter of the girls that pretended to be airheads just so they could get the guys' attention. It wasn't really WRONG. Just irritating. Really, really irritating.

Niku still had a few more doors to pass, but of course Jyce had to grab him by the shoulder and pull him towards her locker. They must've been a sight; the slightly smaller-than-average boy with the tree that was Jyce. "I heard Ox Ford threatened a kid after Combat Training just 'cause he didn't have enough 'grace' in his maneuvers," she informed him loudly. A few lockers down, the overachieving, arrogant prick in question heard her. Just the way Jyce liked it.

"I couldn't care less," Niku rolled his eyes. "In fact, the less I'm involved with these people, the better."

"You can't avoid every being on the planet," Jyce pointed out, her usual cocky grin on her face. They reached, but didn't match, her steel blue eyes. They luckily complimented her messy, neck-length, dirty blonde hair. Niku had to be stuck with bright hazel eyes that matched shoulder-length black hair like a puzzle piece finding itself in a different puzzle would match.

Niku snorted half-heartedly. "I can try."

"Well, don't worry," Jyce winked reassuringly. "Once I'm through with the suckers in this school, they'll be scared straight into being smart."

That was why she and Niku were partners. The way Jyce could always comfort Niku like that. Small, playful talk to her was comforting to Niku, and managed to bring out those impossible-to-find smiles in him. Like right now. Jyce knew what she had done, and smiled too before pulling Niku along to the class.

* * *

Haku and Akari were mostly viewed as the new students. They had just came into the DWMA for a week and a half. Not many people greeted them at all and many people usually ignored them. Rumors had been flying that the two had some devastating wake a couple of years ago as they lost everyone in their hometown, but Haku and Akari never denied or confirmed that so called rumor. For that so called rumor was, in fact, true. The two had joined the school for a legitimate reason: they don't want kids to end up like them. The two girls had no idea who the killer was, but didn't care as that was their past and this was now.

The two girls had walked into their Soul Studies class and took their seats, looks of boredom and emotionless on their faces as they waited for the class to start.

Haku looked like she had barely gotten any sleep and it was true. She has had insomnia issues since she was a child. Never would usually get much sleep, but when she got more sleep than usual she was usually more exhausted than before. The road called life hadn't been good for her, that's for sure.

* * *

"Oh, son of a witch!" Jyce cursed. Their usual seats in the FAR far back, the ones that promised room to breathe and a lack of people invading their personal space bubbles, were taken by some random duo of girls chatting away.

"Look! Alternative safety," Jyce gestured to a pair of unfamiliar female faces. Their looks of boredom were hopefully signs of being completely out of it. At least Niku and Jyce could consider them inhuman as far as they were concerned, and thus ignore their presence blissfully.

One nonchalant walk, and they plopped themselves with their bags at their spots. Neither bothered to say hi, though Niku glanced at them for a second before looking down at the chalkboard.

Haku noticed two people walking over to sit near them. The gun-scythe meister glanced at them for half a second before sighing and looking down at her notebook which had a lot of doodles in her notes with the various amount of things. People, seats, hearts, stars, and other random doodles she would draw out of pure boredom. She hated how much people who make stupid comments about others that were way out of line. Some people disgust her to the max. Thank goodness she always had her best friend and weapon partner Akari always making sure to keep her in line and make sure her temper was kept at normal because Haku definitely had a short temper, but deep down, she was just as kind-hearted as her best friend was.

She tapped at her pencil and glanced at Akari, who smiled at her, trying to get her friend a bit happy and make her feel better dispute her exhaustion.

Haku merely sighed at the girl and replied with a yawn, "I'm ok, Akari, really." She sighed before deciding to doodle on her notebook.

Akari sighed and leaned back in her chair slightly. Haku just was exhausted. Akari just worried about her too much.

"Soul, The basis of everything meisters and weapons are about," Professor Stein droned monotonously as he skulked in, placing himself in the teacher's desk's rolling chair like he was a serious, evil king placing himself upon his throne. "In this class, my pupils, you will learn the most rudimentary facts about Souls and their uses. Today, I'd like to start with a review of a topic from years past. It's one you are all familiar with since you use it constantly. I'm of course talking about Soul Resonance."

"Yay," Jyce yawned, turning her finger into a mini scythe blade. The blade had a circle towards the wider part, colored red. It had a dark red dot in the center. The most basic representation of a soul inside a physical host, representing the equilibrium of soul-and-body nature.

To Professor Stein, it was a violation of rules.

"Ms. Thantoran, I remember this as the fourth time I've had to tell you not to transform any of your appendages into your weapon form. It poses a danger to those around you, and it is also distracting you from today's lesson."

"Dude, I'm not even near anyone," Jyce pointed out irritably. "And it's not like I turned my hair and am waving it around like a whip." Under her breath, she added, "I don't need to know more about stupid resonance."

"Perhaps you'd like to give a demonstration of soul resonance in front of your peers," Stein grinned. "At least THEN I'd allow you to swap forms."

Jyce's eyes widened. Niku rolled his eyes and pulled her along. "Thanks a lot."

"You'll need someone to be compared to," Stein deduced afterwards, scanning the crowd of disinterested students. "...How about the new girls? Care to show us what your skill level is? It will be useful for my...studies."

Haku looked up to noticed that Professor Stein was talking about her and Akari and got really nervous. She really was hoping she wouldn't get called out. She was really creeped out by the Professor as well. He scared her to the extreme, and she knew he had scared Akari a bit, too.

"Sure, I guess." Haku muttered as she and Akari stood up. and walked toward the main classroom floor. She gave a look to the two students in front of her before sighing.

Inwardly, Stein was reading each of their souls, both their personality traits and their energy levels. Inwardly, he was thinking, "Jyce has determination, but her arrogance and forced rebelliousness leaves her soul wavering. Niku, equal determination, but more calm and aware of his own powers. That, along with their similar personalities, lets him tame Jyce's soul properly for use in Soul Resonance." As for the girls, which he memorized to be Haku and Akari, he was getting adjusted to their presences. "Haku's soul displayed irritability, but has the special aspect of a good heart. Akari seems calmer, kind. Of course, those traits are known to hide some significant traits." Stein would have to get accustomed to her in both the social world and soul world to discover those. At least he was around Jyce and Niku somewhat.

By somewhat, he meant he got to see Jyce and Niku half of the time in his remedial classes for extra help.

"Jyce, transform," Niku nodded. Jyce obliged, reaching full form in a flash of pale red light.

"Akari." Haku muttered, "Transform."

Akari sighed before transforming into her gun-scythe form as Haku caught her in her hands and twirled her weapon in her hands. She took her stance in fighting before getting a look of determination on her face. No way was she going to get embarrassed in front of the entire class, but then again, since when did she care about appearances?

"We shall measure your Soul Resonance's strength by the glow of your scythes' blades," Stein explained. "The scale from worst to best is dim, ambient, semi-translucent, glowing and opaque. There are extra levels for masters that proceed to solid, radiant and blinding, but that is reserved for high-skilled attacks. So just expect yourself to be in the first five."

Niku felt Jyce nod in his mind, and they both exclaimed, "Soul Resonance!"

He could feel the fell flame of their soul sparks make contact. They devoured the added energy with pleasure, charging the totality of their souls. Jyce began to glow dimly, then with an ambience, and reaching semi-translucent. With more pushing, they could reach glowing and they knew it. But it was a normal school day and their souls were just not in the mood. With that, Jyce's glow faded and she returned to her non-scythe form.

"Your turn," Stein smiled at Haku and Akari.

Haku shrugged before closing her eyes and concentrating before reopening them as the two shouted, "Soul Resonance!"

Akari felt Haku's soul coming together with her own as Haku felt it vice-versa. Haku glowed a bit and so did her weapon as it charged into a white blade with a charge of red coming from the part of the scythe that shot. Their souls felt as one and strong and they slowly died the resonance down as Akari returned to her human form.

Niku was impressed with the girls' ability to use a Hunter move like it was second nature. Of course, both he and Jyce knew that accusing one another of not trying their hardest wasn't the way to solve their minor difficulties. Besides, when they wanted to, the two could muster up quite a lot of power. They never had motivation except for when proving a point to some egotistical meister-weapon duo.

"Excellent demonstration," Stein nodded in acceptance. "You all show promise." The professor could tell in the former duo's souls that they had potential that only needed to be tapped. As for the girls... "You did very well. Naturals, admittedly."

"Show-offs," Jyce huffed.

Niku took another glance at them, wondering how utterly mortifying it must be to be the new kids giving a demonstration. Not only that, but they demonstrated Soul Resonance WELL, which had no doubt caught the eyes of certain bullies and overachievers...

Ox Ford and other guys were gazing at them. Just what he expected. Perfect. Expecting their welcome at the academy to be continuously less-than-pleasant, Niku felt the subconscious urge to rectify that.

"You did well," he stated like it was a plain fact. Grass was green. It was sunny out. They did well.

Haku smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She decided to say before her and Akari returned to their seats as the two girls smiled at each other and high-fived. They were finally starting to get used to things here. And they did remarkably well for new students, but for the most part, the two girls did have a very strong friendship, as if they were siblings. Akari never really knew her true family before everything had happen. She knew she was adopted and her birth parents were long gone. She didn't care, so long as they kept moving forward, she got over everything a long time ago, but it took a long time to. Thanks to Haku it was easier for her. They really did have a really good sibling relationship.

As Niku and Jyce took their seats, Niku overheard a pale blonde-haired girl, wearing her hair in two ponytails, mutter, "I really wanted to do that demonstration." Niku remembered her as Maka Albarn, another local tryhard, though more subtle than ol' Ox.

Yes. Because a class demonstration meant EVERYTHING. At least Niku didn't feel like he had to prove himself to others. He let that reassuring thought of being superior straighten his spine as he settled into his seat.

Wait. He remembered that he spoke to the girl, Haku. This probably meant she expected him to befriend her. Or maybe not, Niku didn't know. But probably...maybe?

It would be good to get on friendly terms with someone. It could hold its advantages. Besides, new kids were always the ones who needed the most help. Niku winced mentally as he imagined someone like the popular kids teaching them the ropes. It would be disastrous and torturous. It needed to be someone like him.

So maybe he DID feel a need to take the plate in certain situations. It was justifiable now.

"I'm Niku Hersoz," Niku greeted Haku from next to him.

Haku turned and looked at him, sighing before grinning, "Haku Tsukine, a pleasure to meet you, Niku. You know Akari Tsukio, my partner."

Akari nodded at Haku's comment and smiled, "Nice try out there." She felt a little bad for Niku because of the incident up there. She felt like she and Haku gained him a couple of bullies due to their shine. So she had to make him feel better a bit.

"I don't mean to make this a concern-fest, but watch out," Niku warned, pointing with his eyes towards the kids towards the right of their isle. They were whispering and laughing and poking each other and throwing tiny things around carelessly.

Niku pursed his lips in annoyance. "New kids are not treated as people being introduced to the school. More like toys for the outgoing jerks. You should find a decent group of people, even one person, and stick to them. Just some advice."

That may have been the most Niku had ever said to someone in the school besides Jyce. Ever.

Haku rolled her eyes at the ignorance of those bullies. People like that just pissed her off in general. Still, Niku had a point, she knew some people here weren't meant to be trusted. You could find that anywhere in this world, "Thank you." She said to him, "I know how hellish people can be."

"No kidding!" Jyce hissed at Niku, who leaned inconspicuously toward her, ears open. "Didn't you hear the rumors?"

"You're eavesdropping on my conversation?" Niku raised an eyebrow.

"Duh! It's the non-verbal YOU talking to new kids," Jyce scoffed. "Anyway, there was a rumor about them attending some giant wake for a ton of dead people. They were supposedly all from their city."

Niku restrained his eyes from widening as he returned to leaning towards Haku and Akari. "You're welcome. And that must suck. I do, too. Feel free to complain about life with me at anytime."

"Be glad to, but I am in a pretty good mood so not right now." Haku chuckled a little. She hadn't laughed at all in a long time. It was good to see there were good people out there other than her and Akari. But what got her attention was the rumors, "Rumors? A giant wake of dead people? Does anyone know what it means?" She questioned.

Niku saw a lack of comprehension on the girl's face, along with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He passed it off as irritation. "School bodies pride themselves on their rumors," Niku sighed. "Just ignore it and it'll fade quickly. Then there'll probably be some rumor that the nurse is a witch or something."

Jyce snickered.

"Oh, this is..." Niku began to introduce his friend, but Jyce preferred to take charge of her own introductions.

"I am the great Jyce Thantoran. Epic weapon and flaw police of this entire school. Got a problem and I'll gladly point it out for you." She extended her hand with a contented smile.

"I've been starting to call her Ice Thorn," Niku chuckled. "'Cause she's an unwavering thorn in my side..."

One punch to the arm shut him up.

Haku chuckled at the girl's humor. She was really starting to take a liking to this girl, "Well, Jyce Thantoran, it's a pleasure." Haku shook her hand and let go a moment later, "You guys seemed to have a really good relationship." She pointed out.

"Please tell me you don't mean 'relationship' like the way I think you mean 'relationship' to be," Jyce groaned.

"Miss Thantoran," Stein called pleasantly. "Would you like to swap your conversation partner with the air outside this room?"

"No, sir," Jyce grunted.

"Thought so."

"We're close friends," Niku clarified.

" I keep him sane," Jyce added.

"I try to do the same," Niku sighed. "And fail."

Haku couldn't believe they took it in that way. It wasn't what she was thinking about at all, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I knew you guys were just friends. Sheesh, talk about an awkward moment."

"I forgive you," Jyce laughed softly. "We've just heard too many jokes about us hanging out. 'Cause other people aren't guy-girl combat partners or friends, apparently."

"Maybe we should start focusing before Dr. Stein has us vivisect something as punishment for talking," Niku suggested. "We'll get to know each other later. If you're up for it," he added respectfully to Haku and Akari.

"Yet he didn't yell at me for talking in class." Haku snickered a bit. She kind of found it funny, "That man though scares the hell out of me." She and Akari shuddered, "Anyways, yeah, later would be great."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah, 'tis the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and be sure to tell us why if you didn't so we can get better. This never had the goal of being professional or true to the canon plot, nor were the character's opinions intended to necessarily represent us co-writers or people in real life.

That is all. 'Till next chapter!


	2. Initiation

The unenthusiastic lecture rolled on, but like all 'good things', it had come to an end. Niku and Jyce went to their respective classes, discovering that both Haku and Akiri shared them, as well. The day was more or less uneventful, and Niku was anticipating the final bell. When it rang, it was like someone had told him he was now the richest man in the world.

"Do you guys have your own place to stay?" Jyce asked in the halls. "Like, paid for by your parents?"

Akari and Haku looked at each other, paling a little at that. It was kind of personal, but Haku sighed and explained, "Our parents are dead, gone, so Lord Death's been paying for our apartment since we can't really afford it."

Akari nodded, "I really didn't know my real family anyways, considering I was adopted."

"...Oh," was all Jyce could reply with. "So...for how long?"

"Is it true?" Niku queried as they reached the school entrance, pushing past the doors. "Ya know, the whole wake for the dead thing? Did it involve your parents?"

"Yeah...it's true. We're the sole survivors of the village that got attacked." Haku answered, feeling a bit uneasy. She really didn't like talking about this and it was only natural for her to NOT wanna talk about this. It was such a tragedy, "They never found the person responsible for everyone dying."

Niku could sense the weight of this tragedy on the girls' shoulders. "Sorry to hear that," he professed sympathetically. "Here's to hoping they find the culprit."

"Let's forget this serious-fest," Jyce yawned. "I'm gonna head home and collapse comfortably in my bed. Care to join?"

"Would you like to hang with us?" Niku asked Haku and Akari. Completely out of character, but Niku felt this was the right path to take with their new-found friends. "We could show you all the popular places in town, and help each other study?"

"Snort!" Jyce cackled. "Like any of us would actually study this early in the year."

"We have a test next week," Niku deadpanned.

"CRAAAAAAP!" Jyce shook a fist to the heavens.

"Oh, we'd love to!" Haku and Akari smiled, looking at each other.

"She's a terrible procrastinator, she needs it." Akari stated, pointing at Haku.

"You're worse than me." Haku retorted, playfully as the two laughed.

"I'd like to see you match Miss 'I-can-get-knowledge-without-actually-learning' Thantoran," Niku grinned.

Jyce punched him in the arm for the umpteenth time that day. "Ow," he blinked.

* * *

The twisting staircases and alleyways of Death City's more homely areas found itself leading to the main streets. Niku noticed that Deathbucks was uncannily empty this time of day, but of course neither he nor Jyce planned on buying coffee at 4 am. "Should we get a snack first at some store?" Niku asked the group.

"I'm saving my measly amount of money," Jyce declined. "That stupid summer job was awful. I so should've applied to be a waitress at The Death City All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet."

"Saving it on what?" Haku asked, snickering a bit.

"You know, I could use a snack myself." Akari admitted with a shrug as she sighed, "Don't worry, Jyce, I'll pay for your food if you want."

"A girl needs money in case she happens to be on the brink of starvation and needs to spend it on food that's more substantial than meaningless snacks," Jyce explained. "Also, I kind of have to stop spending since I used half my earned money on comic books. You can't blame me."

"Well, looks like we can show you our favorite store," Niku smiled in anticipation.

"Uh, thanks for the offer," Jyce told Akari. "But...I couldn't. You need your own money for your own purposes. Besides, I'm not hungry. Just very, very bored and tired."

"Oh no problem, I guess." Akari grinned slightly.

"I hope we don't have trouble following us." Haku admitted with a slight shrug, "I would hate if some of the bullies were in this area."

The store in question was known as 'Deathpanneur'. Basically, a convenience store. One of the cashiers said they got the name from the French word of 'convenience store'.

"I call word abuse," Jyce piped up as they entered, a jingling chime set signaling an unfamiliar cashier inside of customers. "Everything just HAS to have the word 'death' in it, doesn't it?"

Niku felt his eyes would never stop rolling once he started, so he gave an 'I'm-used-to-this' sigh before digressing. "I personally buy those tall iced teas that are just a buck, and some gum. Helps relieve stress while studying."

With that, Niku obtained his items, which were within arms reach. He noted an unconventionally-haired boy walking down a small isle to the cash, holding his hand up as he stared intently and fiddled with change in his hand. "Why won't these dimes stay at opposite sides of the loony?!" he growled in frustration. "Inanimate objects have absolutely no sense of symmetry!"

Haku glanced at the boy and squash a giggle that threatened to burst out from her throat. She knew Akari was holding back laughter as well and decided to walk over to the oddly haired boy. She wouldn't mind trying to be friends with this guy, "You okay?" She asked the boy.

"No, I am not okay!" Kid snapped in anguish. "Cursed laws of physics are preventing me from achieving perfect symmetry! It's like the world was never even hardwired for perfection! Such blasphemy cannot go unchanged."

Coughing violently after that ramble, he extended both arms. "Alas, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the vanguard of symmetry and the son of Lord Death, Death The Kid. Feel free to shake one hand, but make sure to shake the other one afterwards."

"Uh...who is this guy?" Jyce raised an eyebrow from a few feet away.

"No idea," Niku shook his head.

Haku smiled, respecting his morals as she shook both of his hands, "A pleasure, Kid; my name's Haku Tsukine." She already respected this guy a lot because he wasn't afraid to be who he was around others. That earned him her respect already.

Niku and Jyce approached Haku's new-found friend. "Doesn't the normal world have some diagnosis for these guys?" Jyce smacked her forehead. "Like being a maniac?

"Oh, YOU are Haku," Kid spoke. "Yes, my father told me there were two new students named Haku and Akari coming to attend the DWMA. He also informed me of your tragic pasts. I apologize for what you have been through. We happen to be exchanging speculations over who the perpetrator is, actually."

Haku almost face-palmed at the two people and listened to Kid, "You don't need to apologize, it's not like you caused it, so don't apologize." The last thing Kid said intrigued her, "Oh how's it been going?" She asked.

"We've been compiling possible species of, er, EVILS that may have been behind it," Kid admitted. "We would like to think it wasn't one of our own students or staff, obviously. I'm unfortunately unauthorized to truly tell you the specifics of our discussions. Please understand that this is for your own safety."

"That's just a secret waiting to be cracked through eavesdropping," Jyce whispered to Niku so no one else could hear.

"Don't interfere," Niku hissed silently. "Let Death handle it. He'd know best."

"No offense to the holy Death," Jyce chuckled, "But he's always kind of...put me off. His attitude, you know?"

"I'd rather have that than the scary depictions of him in our history textbooks," Niku pointed out.

"Well yeah, of course you don't. It's scary to think that someone in the system could do such a sadistic thing." Haku responded with a shrug, "And it's understandable to keep it away from the two of us just in case the perpetrator tries to go after us. It makes perfect sense and it's understandable."

"Well...I'm honestly shocked by your comprehension of the matter at hand," Kid said wide-eyed. He nodded to them respectfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

Kid showed a bag of chips in one hand and gave the cashier his coins. "It's a guilty pleasure food," he confessed with a blush. "Oh, all the refined people in the world would be with their mouths agape at the sight of me eating such things. But, well..."

He ran off with glee to eat his chips.

"So..." Jyce casually strolled over to Haku. "You're just...completely fine...with not getting information?"

"Forgive her," Niku grimaced. "She's all about anarchy."

"I think it's basically that waiting is sometimes how you have to find out things." Haku admitted with a shrug before hesitating slightly, trying to explain her reasoning, "I can't force them to tell me everything, so therefore, I have to wait for things. I may not like it, but that's the way it is."

"...You have no spine," Jyce droned under her breath.

"If that's how you roll," Niku shrugged in complacency with her decision. "Now, less seriousness, more moving. I think you'll like our place. It's homey and full of cool stuff."

Having other friends was nice. Niku never thought he would purposely break free of his resignation to solitude. Now, he found himself enjoying the social aspects of life. At least he could interact well with people that he didn't find irritating in any way...yet.

Exiting the store, Niku took the lead (since Jyce had lingered back, arms crossed and mumbling about spines). They crossed a street and walked the next block until they neared the end, where a hill held a road up and connecting apartment buildings on either side. "Voila! Our humble abode," he said, turning to the second apartment at the base of the hill. "The buildings are old on the outside, but made new on the inside."

"Makes sense." Haku shrugged before sighing as she remember Jyce say how she had no backbone and how highly irritated she was when she said that. She didn't expect not everyone to understand her, but to say she didn't have a backbone? You needed a backbone to be in this world to take the heat of hell called the world.

She decided to calm herself down as she took a couple of deep breaths. Akari had taught her to do that when they first met after the destruction of the town they were in.

Niku noticed Haku's change in breath rhythm and volume, but dismissed it as nothing of relevance. Jyce opened the door and advanced to the inner door, reaching into her right pocket. "...Uh...hold on a sec. Stupid keys." More searching led her to discover the keys in her BACK pocket.

"What?! I tend to forget where I place stuff when I have lots of pockets," she protested in offense like she was being criticized. She unlocked the inner door, and jogged over to activate the elevator.

"Now we play the waiting game," Jyce cackled and tapped her fingers together in an evil manner.

Haku and Akari both burst into laughter. These people were really cool after all. Haku didn't agree with Jyce on a couple of things but didn't care since you can't really agree with everything a person says.

The elevator dinged open, and in they went. One nearly vomit-inducing ride for Jyce, and they were up.

"I may or may not have a derision towards heights," Jyce grinned apologetically.

Niku was the one to open their door, and in they stepped. Posters of bands, some only Niku or Jyce knew and others they shared a mutual interest for, hung from essentially every single wall surface.

"Old ladies have art and cats," Jyce laughed. "We have epic band posters!"

"There's a few stray comic book ones," Niku added. "Courtesy of Jyce. Anyway, make yourselves at home. Living room is to the left. and luckily it's connected to the kitchen."

"Whoa." Haku breathed, noticing the two had similar taste in music as her and Akari did, "Oh my Gosh, I didn't think anyone liked some of these bands here, but wow, I am so happy someone has good music taste." She admitted with a small laugh.

"Holy, you know some comic books? I love comic books as much as I love regular books." Akari says.

"Well ain't that a coinky-dink," Jyce exclaimed happily. She crossed over to the kitchen and, with the pattern of her movements memorized, reached in and pulled out a soda within two seconds.

"Who says 'coinky-dink' anymore?" Niku cringed.

"Should I be considerate and get you people some sodas?" Jyce tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Niku grumbled something that included a 'yes, you idiot'.

Jyce did so, heading through the open doorway to the living room. "Come, come! Sit, eat and be merry! Meanwhile, I'm gonna go take a nap."

Jyce plopped her schoolbag near a couch before waddling into her room. Seconds later, snores could be heard.

"She overworks herself a lot, doesn't she?" Akari asked Niku before turning to Haku, "She reminds me of you miss I'm-stubborn."

Haku rolled her eyes, "Ok, she and I have similar personalities just different beliefs."

"Trust me. Jyce can be...one of a kind, in ways," Niku chuckled. "And no, she's just so disinterested with the world that it manifests as being tired. You should see her when she actually starts CARING about something, like spreading gossip about some jerk and stuff."

Niku opened his soda and pulled out his textbooks. "Unlike Jyce, I tend to be more dedicated academically." He positioned himself on a couch, unsure of whether he truly wanted to start immersing himself in the boring world of textbooks. "...Hey, can I ask you guys something? You said you were at that wake, but when we met you asked what we were talking about. Why?"

"You could probably say that we really didn't wanna talk about it." Akari admitted with a small shrug.

"Who could blame us?" Haku admitted with a sigh, "I have a feeling we attracted attention to us during that demonstration today in class."

Akari nodded in agreement, "No worries though, you don't take drama or bullies in a fight."

Haku smiled, "Damn straight."

"I understand," Niku nodded, keeping a page in his History textbook with his finger. "And yeah, I know first-hand what these people are like. They always pride themselves on what 'amazing' meisters or weapons they are. I've been taunted by a couple. The most annoying guy that you wanna avoid is Blackstar, though. He's always rambling about how he'll 'surpass God' and how we're all below him. Well, I'm sure he's got his 'purpose' figured out."

The last part was said with the heaviest, most dramatic of eye rolls. Niku returned to his textbook. "Blah blah blah, Excalibur...kind of interesting, I guess."

"Yeah, I have a problem with my temper. Do what they will with me, but if they insult her." She jabs a finger at Akari, "I'll probably wanna kill them. And who's Excalibur?" She asked curiously.

"I'd like to see a fight between you and an idiot," Niku laughed. "...And seriously? You don't know about the legendary sword Excalibur?"

Niku briefly wondered if they lived in a hole all their life. Then he remembered their home was destroyed, and he felt bad for accidentally joking about it in his mind.

"Excalibur is a legendary weapon that supposedly only a true hero could wield," Niku explained. "King Arthur was the only known meister to wield it. They have maps that lead to its destination, but everyone that goes there says not to look. Probably 'cause it's not really there."

"Life's got me focused on other things" Haku narrowed her silver eyes, "It might be real. Anything is possible in the world."

"I always overhear people saying they wanna go after it," Niku said, letting the disappointment in his own kind slip into his tone. "I guess it could be real. But I think those who just really want power would go after it. Or historians, I guess."

"I already have a partner, I don't need Excalibur." Haku stated, letting her voice go to a proud one, "Besides, I find a gun scythe much cooler than a sword."

Akari smiled as the two high-fived.

"Swords are a burden," Niku nodded in agreement, running his hand over a picture of Excalibur in his manual. Some previous owner had added a scythe end to the blade part and a speech bubble that exclaimed, "Fool!"

"That just sounds messed up," he whispered to himself.

A 'ding dong' could be heard.

"Rude," Jyce grunted, dashing out of her a bedroom before Niku could even gain his footing. Jyce peered out the open front door. "We've been ding dong ditched. That went out of style twenty years ago, ya little brats!" She bellowed.

A small pebble then grazed her cheek as it flew past her.

"What's going on?" Akari asked, getting up before walking over, Haku quickly following.

Haku looked down at the small pebble and glance at Jyce, "What's wrong."

A snicker could be heard as three teen boys, most likely attendees of the DWMA, scurried down the hall. "Yo, Thantoran!" a cocky voice gratingly sounded from one of them.

"Was me defeating you not enough to scare the s*** from your pants?!" Jyce snapped. "You stalking me, ya perv?"

"Ox's weird old grandma lives here," the boy answered, pointing to the boy in question next to him

"Great," Niku muttered exasperatedly as he witnessed the commotion from the apartment's safe interior. "I SO planned my afternoon to be like this."

"Ya want me to send you home with a limp again?!" Jyce shouted through the hall.

"Don't bother," the boy scoffed. "Ox will fricking wreck you for me."

"Do you think you'll be considered cool by these people if you do what they want?" Niku called to Ox. "Are you that desperate for approval?" He demanded.

Haku opened her mouth, ready to say something as Akari stopped her, shaking her head clearly saying 'don't do anything stupid'. She sighed heavily and just remained silent. She could've been such a smartass to these bullies, but nope, Akari didn't want her to. Good God, she wanted to have her wit like her dad constantly had taught her when dealing with these types of people.

Ox noted the two girls by the doorway, the ones he was truly seeking a fight with. No one really wanted to mess with an angry Jyce. That much, she was able to drill into the school's skulls. But these Stein-approved prodigies threatened Ox's self given status of perfection.

"I wanna battle you," he said, pointing at Haku and Akari.

"Leave them alone, you immature moron," Niku growled. There was no way to ignore these bullies like he usually did. They were being direct now, and they were bothering them. Niku'd be damned if he was going to lose this quarrel between sanity and the mundane world's 'madness'.

"Why would you wanna battle us?" Akari questioned.

"Because he's upset over being out-bested by two new girls in an basic lesson." Haku snorted, "A shame really, I thought people could get butt-hurt, but boy, this is a new low." She yawned, "Tell your buddies to fight their own battles, rather being a bunch of cowards hiding behind another kids back."

One of the other boys, Ox's weapon, transformed into a spear-like scythe.

"We'll be in the basement parking lot, waiting," the head boy told Haku and Akari. Before long, they had disappeared behind a corridor.

"Don't bother with them," Niku advised.

"Are you kidding me?" Jyce argued. "We should pound them into the ground while they're still begging for it."

"Bullies need to be taught a lesson." Haku retorted, narrowing my eyes, "I'm with Jyce on this one."

"You could've avoided more confrontation if you would've been quiet about it." Akari face-palmed at her friends.

Jyce gave a toothy grin to Niku, who sighed in discontent. On the rare moment that a type like those guys decided to interact with him, Niku found that ignoring them or giving cold stares both worked fine. Apparently that wouldn't have sufficed for Haku.

"I'll get my soda," he sighed, sulking back into the apartment.

"Haku, you sure about this? I hate them too but is fighting really a good idea to solve this like this?" Akari walked beside Haku.

"They're narrow minded bastards who need to be taught a lesson." Haku replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's the spirit!" Jyce began to laugh maniacally. "Today, Ox Ford. Tomorrow, THE WORLD!"

"This'll be pointless," Niku droned having found his soda. "Let's go."

"It might be a good laugh for you maybe?" Haku said to Jyce, high-fiving her.

* * *

The parking lot level was rustic, bleak and crumbling. Most of the usual horde of cars were gone since work had not ended for most people. It was the perfect place to have an intense, deadly battle while causing minimal property damage...er, as minimal as a scythe fight could make it.

"This place doesn't seem like it's been used that much. The road really needs to be fixed." Akari admitted with a shrug, looking at the cracks in the road.

The trio of confident boys appeared from behind a pillar. Jyce and Niku backed away to the elevator exit. Niku took a casual sip of his soda. "Besides Akari and me who else is sane?"

"Go Haku and Akari!" Jyce cheered. "Make them suffer! WOO!"

Niku was never particularly fond of Jyce's non-passive approach towards slapping sense into people but he tolerated and respected it...most of the time...whenever it didn't put a target on his back.

Akari sighed before looking at Haku, "Let me guess, you think these guys are going to tick you off eventually to the point where you wanna fight them badly so you decided it was inevitable and challenge them right now? And you're too stubborn to admit it?"

Haku looked at her and gave a half smile, "I'll admit it to you, no one else."

Akari sighed, "I guess she's still somewhat sane."

Niku approved of Akari's well-developed knowledge of Haku's behavior. Ox, however wasn't as appreciative.

This was shown through the crack in the ground that formed when he jammed his scythe into it.

"Lets do this!" He shouted.

"You bet!" Akari nodded and she transformed into her gun scythe.

Haku caught the weapon in her hands, twirling the weapon before taking a stance.

"Let's go!" Haku declared, determination in her silver eyes.

Ox gripped his spear-scythe and charged. Lightning trailed across the weapon, crackling the air around it. As he neared Haku, he swung his scythe. "Lightning assault!" He cried out, a single but powerful zap of lightning escaping the scythe and heading towards Haku. At the same time, a shockwave spread out from him.

Haku glanced at the attack heading towards her before hitting down the scythe to the ground before flipping away and shooting as the scythe propelled herself backwards away from Ox. The shockwave dissipated before reaching as she skidded to the ground, pointing the scythe and shooting at Ox.

Ox held up his own scythe to deflect the shot of soul energy, but the pressure it put on him stunned him for a moment. Now more determined to triumph, he stabbed his scythe into the ground once again sending an electric current towards Haku

Haku glared up again before putting the scythe to the ground before shooting herself away from the attack again, this time, to the left of her. Jumping as she propelled herself with another shot she brought down the scythe on Ox.

Ox surprisingly did an expert backflip to avoid Haku's strike. With his title's namesake, he surged forward like lightning, prepared to grab Haku and hit her with a direct lightning strike. His scythe charged as he lunged.

Haku jumped back to dodge the attack before swinging her weapon again, not giving up.

Appalled by Haku's ability to dodge his unavoidable speed, Ox was't prepared for the blow. He was pushed a couple of feet backwards, falling to his back.

"Gr," he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Start being a complacent target!"

He flipped to regain his footing, charging more lightning for his scythe. He then willed the lightning to circle around him before expanding rapidly in a wave of deadly energy.

Haku rolled her eyes at the boy. Just because someone tells you to do something doesn't mean you'll obey. How much of a fool was he.

She was already ready to end this fight.

"Akari, you ready for soul resonance?" Haku asked.

"You got it." Akari declared.

Haku ducked under the inflating disk of lightning energy, regaining her footing and twirling her scythe. She and Akari shouted, "Let's go, soul resonance!"

Akari felt Haku's soul coming together with her own as Haku felt it vice-versa. Haku glowed a bit and so did her weapon as it charged into a white blade with a charge of red coming from the part of the scythe that shot. Their souls felt as one and strong as they continued to power up.

Ox grabbed Haku by the collar, rapidly using Soul Resonance to increase his spear's power even more. With that, he aimed at Haku's stomach...

Haku felt herself being yanked by the collar roughly by the boy. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain from her oxygen that was currently being blocked out. But she refused to let some stupid jackass like Ox beat her.

If she had to take a hit, so be it, but if anything, she was going to get right back up.

Akari sensed the trouble her meister was in. This attack could kill her, no doubt about it. As Haku's weapon she had to protect her, "Haku! Block it! I can take it."

Ignoring the slowly lack of oxygen in her body, she swung the scythe in front of her to protect her, colliding with Ox's spear scythe.

Ox, having once again miscalculated survival reflexes, was forced into the air. The energy blast of both resonances colliding gave him quite a few metres before he thumped to the ground rolling to a stop by a pillar.

"Witch Hunter!" Ox shrieked, conjuring the rest of his energy into that one move. He charged one last time, ready to defeat her and remain staggering but victorious, or be countered and not have enough energy to continue.

Haku was knocked away from the force, quickly regaining her balance, she charged again, "Witch Hunter!" She cried out, using all the energy she had left to fight against Ox.

Ox somersaulted at the last second before impact, striking upward towards Haku's stomach. Just one hit was all he needed.

Haku narrowed her eyes before swinging the weapon again as fast as she could.

Ox and Haku collided...

Ox left unscathed...

Just kidding.

Ox trembled for a good few seconds before collapsing to his stomach. His weapon transformed back to regular form.

"WOO, YEAH!" Jyce cheered.

"What the hell, man!" The third posse boy whined, balling his fists and leaving. Ox hurried to stand up and go after him, though he moved slowly and with a limp.

Niku tossed his empty soda can into the recycling before approaching Haku. "Congrats," he nodded respectfully.

"Thanks." Haku panted, feeling a little dizzy from the collision. It didn't help that her body was killing her either.

Akari transformed back into her human form and helped Haku up, "It doesn't help that you're stubborn."

Haku snorted, "I'm not that bad."

"...You could've died," Niku droned, sarcastically but monotonous.

"You've got some nice moves!" Jyce continued to cheer irritably.

"...This was probably illegal," Niku added, not so sarcastic.

"Yeah, better to face a bully now than later. It's usually worse if you don't stand up to 'em sooner." Haku moaned, "I have a bad feeling that I am going to die in class tomorrow if this was illegal."

"Oh God." Akari sighed and sweat dropped, "Thanks to your recklessness, we're BOTH going to die tomorrow."

"Shit." Haku muttered, sighing before looking down on the ground

"Probably not," Niku assured the girls. "Ox and that guy are too prideful to tattle and even if they did they'd get in trouble for fighting too."

Niku took a secretly smug enjoyment in being rational.

"If they do find out," Jyce offered, "I could get some staff member who's lost their marbles to say they saw the fight."

"Don't make it worse than it already is," Niku sighed tiredly. "Now let's just go back up."

"Oh yeah." Haku sighed, noticing that her brain hadn't been thinking right at all.

"Might be wise to." Akari nodded in agreement.


	3. Discovery

Niku groaned in annoyance as he woke up to the overly bright morning sun. The pull of his comfortable bed was persistent, but sadly Niku knew time would not stop just because he had his eyes closed.

Quickly getting dressed, he took in the unexpected scent of pancakes that invited him seductively to the kitchen.

"Yep!" Jyce chirped. "'Tis another one of my 'didn't sleep much and woke up early so I randomly decided to make breakfast ahead of schedule' mornings."

Niku helped himself to his prepared plate on the table, sad at how he couldn't brag about Jyce making awesome meals to his schoolmates. This was an aspect of Jyce that she didn't want announced to the public. It would ruin her 'deadly reputation'.

Considering how deadly she really was, Niku didn't believe her cooking abilities could make people stop fearing her.

* * *

Haku sighed as she woke up to the brightness that was the sun, "Good Lord, I hate brightness when you wake up."

She quickly got dressed and ran to grab a bagel to eat as Akari was munching on one on her own.

Haku hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She'd been having dreams about the madness and some creepy demon guy that she swore was the spawn of the devil. She was going to keep it away from everyone else til she found out what was exactly going on. She was still convinced she drank too much pop last night.

* * *

The walk to school was long and uneventful once again. Jyce pointed out Ms. Melinda's new cat of the week, and the exercise group was at the park again doing squat thrusts. Jyce didn't want Niku's stare creeping down her neck, so she didn't snicker this time.

At last, the tainted grounds of the DWMA were in reach.

"We should exchange to the DWMA's European division," Jyce muttered. "The kids are taught how to be respectful and intelligent." She kicked an empty soda can. "And to be more aware environmentally."

Niku nodded absently, rescuing his mp3 from being crushed by his history textbook in his backpack. He put one earbud in so he could respond to Jyce when necessary.

Meanwhile, Haku and Akari walked up the steps of the DWMA, another day, and something told Haku this day was going to be hell for her.

Niku was only ten seconds into welcomed oblivion when he noticed Haku and Akari walking up the steps as well. He figured he'd wait until first period's start to talk to them, but Jyce was too extroverted to give him high hopes.

"Hakari!" Jyce called, rushing up the steps as Niku took his time. "See what I did there? I merged your names so I can call you something when referring to you as a duo. You like?"

Niku settled to greet them with a less flamboyant wave.

Akari chuckled, "Odd way of remembering names."

Haku shrugged, "We are a pretty tight team."

"Preach!" Akari grinned, high fiving her.

A snicker could be head from a guy passing by with his friends, and Jyce's jaws practically leaped out of her mouth when she growled.

They knew to back off.

"So...Soul Studies first period!" Jyce returned to being cheery. "We should prepare ourselves. I heard Stein was integrating the evolutionary history of souls, so that means we should definitely be dissecting something."

"Good thing I have no derision towards cutting open a dead organism," Niku grinned. The passage from outside to inside set a darker atmosphere, which was oddly fitting given the current subject matter.

"Oh good God, great." Haku sighed, "My day already sucks."

"So long as he doesn't threaten to dissect us today, I'm good." Akari sighed, "I feel like he's going to totally say that to us today because he never saw our power in action til yesterday."

Jyce and Niku prepared to split up to reach their assigned lockers (the assigned part really got on Niku's nerves since he was next to this hollow couple that overlooked his existence and made out constantly.).

"Welp, I'll catch you awesome people later," Jyce said. Niku wondered why she wasn't going to tag along with him first, but then remembered she had to prove her suspicions immediately for every class.

"How come Jyce isn't with ya?" Haku asked Niku, narrowing her eyes.

"If her latest gossip isn't debunked right away she goes cannibalistic," Niku explained. He was used to those scattered times Jyce did this, but he felt like there was a pure void next to him without his comforting bf.

At least he had two new friends to try and not be awkward with.

"My locker's just a few feet away," he stated, leading the girls to his locker. He hurried before the couple could appear, and then probed, "Your lockers are...?"

"Just a few rows down. Don't worry, we already got our stuff." Haku explained.

Niku led them all to the second floor, where he found Jyce being accompanied by an air of grim.

"You were right?"

"Yeah," she breathed quietly. "I'll get my inch thick gloves."

Haku groaned, "Great" She muttered sarcastically.

"You got gloves?" Akari asked.

"I've been carrying them around since the first day of class." Haku replied, shrugging, "It never hurts to be prepared."

"My gloves are awesome," Jyce grinned. "And fictitious...sadly."

"Poor you," Niku shook his head, pocketing his mp3. "I'm not looking forward today."

"Cheer up," Jyce said. "The sky is blue, the sun is laughing at us. To most third world cultures, that's sign of good things to come."

"Of course, most of those cultures died out," Niku frowned.

"I agree with Niku. This is going to be hell." Haku muttered.

"Guess this is karma for what happened last night." Akari wondered.

"Shhh!" Haku hissed loudly.

Jyce winked playfully and Niku couldn't suppress the fact that she would make the day bearable. They crossed the corridor to the Soul Studies room, entering to find that their usual seats were empty once again.

"Oh, my sweet baby!" Jyce praised the ceiling, rushing over to hug the outermost seat on the first section of seats in the back.

Akari and Haku both sweat dropped as they took their seats that they took yesterday.

"I never saw a girl happier with a seat." Haku muttered, staring at Jyce as Akari snickered.

"Ah! Hakari! Sit next to us quickly!" Jyce exclaimed. "Before the usual strangers come!"

"They'll be okay with it 'cause you're new," Niku added helpfully.

"Oh ok." Haku smiled as she and Akari sat next to Jyce and Niku.

It took a mere second after the four of them had joined together that Stein sauntered into the class, a broad (meaning maniacal) smile etched to his face.

It was the look that blurted, "We'll most definitely be doing something gruesome today!"

"Grab your guts and hold onto your stomachs today, class," Stein cackled. "Today, we will be dissecting pig fetuses."

"Goodness, that man's insane." Haku muttered, "And sadistic."

"Preach the obvious." Akari whispered.

"Doomed, we are," Niku heaved.

"Dear my relatives," Jyce wrote in a journal. "This is the final will of I, Jyce Thantoran..."

"You will be connecting today's lesson to biology and history, since we will be studying the soul's evolutionary path to its current state. Now if you'll follow me, the laboratory technician has prepared the room for us. We shall be off."

Haku nodded at the two and sighed, chuckling quietly at Jyce's comment, "We're screwed."

"Aren't we even more screwed if we're talking in class? I am literally preparing myself for something being thrown at us." Akari shivered a bit.

"Didn't you study this stuff before?" Jyce asked.

"Or is the DWMA the only school system that does?" Niku questioned thoughtfully.

"We did, but it's that we don't like it." Haku shrugged.

"If you enjoy lagging behind," Stein called to them, "Perhaps I could do the same for your marks."

"Hey no need to be grumpy." Haku muttered, "It ain't going to kill us for..."

Akari covered her mouth with her hand, shutting her up, "Sorry, Professor Stein!" Akari called as she took her hand off of Haku's mouth.

* * *

After Stein let the class head to their respective Combat classes (tricking them into thinking they have to give an essay on why dissection is important), Niku and Jyce headed into the hall.

"Pig spleens shouldn't do that," said Jyce, wide-eyed.

Haku shook her head, "Yeah, that was so weird."

Niku pulled his backpack back over his shoulder and eped up his gait, trying to hurry the group to Combat. The awkward treks through the corridors were some of the less likable aspects of school. "We better prepare ourselves," he breathed. "Pulled muscles are too be expected."

"Come on," Jyce rolled her eyes. "We get to kick butt in Combat..well, when the teacher lets us actually battle."

"Yeah." Haku nodded sighing, "We'll be fine though."

The gymnasium was a few feet away. The locker room was adjacent to it. "You have your locks, I hope?" Niku asked Haku and Akari. "Theft is common. Kids call it pranks, but I call it crimes."

"I call it being immature." Haku snorted, "I carry mine around all the time. I am not the kind of person to trust others."

"Then you will survive," Niku nodded with an approving grin.

After putting their stuff away safely, they entered the gym, Niku expecting the worst.

Haku chuckled, "Yes, and I would without it. I'm too stubborn to die."

Niku and Jyce were a few steps behind Haku and Akari, Jyce eager to kick butt and Niku dreading having to unnecessarily strain himself.

"Ok, class, today will be just doing some sparing." Sid explained, standing firmly, "The first ones to fight will be Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Evans."

Soul stood up, "Cool, I wonder who we're fighting?" He wondered to his partner Maka.

"I don't know," Maka confessed, an eager smile on her face. "Let's hope it's someone that can put up a good fight."

Niku sighed to Jyce. "Many people are gonna show off today."

"And battling them will be Haku Tsukine and her partner Akari Tsukio." Sid looked over at the two.

Haku blinked in surprise at that as she walked down to face Soul and Maka, Akari at her side.

"We're fighting the two new girls, huh?" Soul muttered smirking, "I wonder what they're capable of. Rumor has it that the two beat Ox in a fight."

"Right," Maka rolled her eyes. Firstly, gossip was to be ignored no matter what. Secondly, Ox was too good to be beaten. Unless a person had superhuman resistance to pain, it was unlikely two random girls took Ox Ford down...

Although, Maka thought, she admittedly didn't know these girls very well. Maybe they had a secret power up their sleeve.

"Good luck," she said to them with a curt nod and quick smile. "Soul, now!"

"Right." Soul grinned, transforming into a scythe.

"Akari." Haku spoke, getting serious about the fight. She heard that Maka was the top in the class next to Ox and knew this fight wasn't going to be easy.

Akari turned and nodded, "Right."

The girl transformed into a gun scythe, Haku catching her weapon into her hands, twirling the scythe, "Good luck to you to, Maka, right?"

Maka nodded. She held Soul firmly, taking her stance...

"You may begin your fight. If anyone is knocked out or forfeits the fight or is not able to continue, that will be how the winner is decided." Sid explained to the two pairs.

Maka lunged, her speed unparalleled by anything Niku had ever seen besides Ox. Maka leaped into the air and swiped her scythe down diagonally as she closed in on Haku.

Haku twirled the scythe before blocking Maka's attack almost at the last second. Maka's speed was quite impressive. Haku knew this fight wasn't going to be easy.

Maka backflipped away from the canceled attack. She was only getting started, as proven by her next dash towards Haku. While doing so, she shouted, "Let's go, Soul! SOUL RESONANCE!"

"Soul resonance!" Soul shouted as he felt his soul connecting with Maka's.

"Uh oh! That doesn't look good." Akari muttered.

"Chill out, we got ours to." Haku muttered.

"Oh yeah, bad memory, my bad." Akari laughed a little.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Haku and Akari yelled.

Haku's head pounded as she heard something, but decided to ignore the pain and voice as she charged her wavelength while Akari did the same. The two felt as one as their signature move came out, "Witch hunter!"

Maka coincidentally had the intention to perform the same move. With an enlarged scythe in hand, Maka swiped sideways, a crescent of oncoming terror heading towards Haku.

Haku swung her weapon as well, intending to cancel out both resonances.

Maka somersaulted as the colliding forces released an aftershock. When it cleared she leaped and slashed at Haku.

Haku tried to jump back, but was slashed a little by the move. Ignoring the pain in her side, Haku jumped into the air, bringing down her scythe at Maka. Her head throbbed again as another flash of the same red demon came to her head. Regardless of the pain, she continued to bring her scythe down.

Maka blocked with her scythe, but Haku's force sent her staggering backwards in all-encompassing pain. Nonetheless, her drive was relentless. Maka sprinted forward, twirling her scythe in front of her before lashing out with the end of the shaft.

Haku ignored the immense pain coming from her head as she blocked the attack with her scythe.

Maka back-flipped and wedged her scythe into the ground, circling around it until her feet came in close contact with Haku's face.

Haku moved quickly but was knocked back as she wasn't able to react so fast. She used the gun shot from her scythe to charge at Maka, ready to punch her in the face.

Maka had her face get the partial force of Haku's punch, deflecting with her hands to block the rest. Maka gritted her teeth. This wasn't what she was fully capable of and she knew it.

With a hardened stare, Maka charged, leaping from right to left. Then, she soared over to Haku and grabbed her shoulders, kicking at her with both feet

Haku groaned as she was knocked into a wall. Groaning she picked up her scythe and charged again. This time, swinging her scythe at Maka.

Maka once again back-flipped, but the scythe slash left a decent cut in her lower stomach region.

"People can die from one uncontrolled move," Niku observed, showing a trace of worry.

"Then people better control their moves," Jyce pointed out, eyes glued to the intense battle.

"Soul," Maka panted. "Think we should give With Hunter a final shot?"

"Yeah." Soul grinned, his reflection on the scythe, "Not a problem. However, I'm surprise these new students have lasted this long."

Haku panted as well, holding her scythe down to support her for a second.

"Hey, you ok?" Akari asked, "You could stop now."

Haku shook her head before standing up straight, "No, I can do this. We need to use Soul Resonance."

Akari sighed; Why did she even bother even trying, "Ok." She nodded.

"Soul resonance!" Haku and Akari shouted as their soul wavelengths went up again.

"Yeah, no kidding," Maka nodded in agreement. Where did these people go to school? Maybe they were from some other DWMA division. Though something about them just didn't show that. Their style seemed more battle-oriented, like being trained through real life experience.

Their school must've been harsh.

Maka charged her Witch Hunter, and went in for the final blow.

Haku charged her Witch Hunter and went charging as well.

Maka waited until Haku was in close proximity before slicing downward, sending the Hunter shockwave directly towards her.

Haku did the same as well, sending the shockwave as well at Maka.

Another connecting blast. Maka wanted to dodge to the side and run to strike Haku, but the Hunter move pushed her away, smacking into a wall. She staggered clumsily, but stayed standing. There was no way this fight would end in anyone winning. Mr. Sid should realize that they've given a strong effort already.

Haku barely dodged the Hunter but the shockwave of it knocked her into a wall, causing her to hit her face on the concrete.

"Alright, that's enough, if this continues it will take all day." Sid sighed, enjoying the fight but he needed to keep punctual with the time. That was the kind of man he was.

Akari transformed back to her human form and groaned, "Good grief, Haku."

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." Haku sat up, crossing her arms across her chest and growled a little at her.

"You're so reckless." Akari groaned, face-palming.

Soul transformed back into his human form, "Sheesh, that was a really good fight."

Maka sighed heavily. "As long as we get good marks for it."

Jyce motioned for Haku and Akari to join her and Niku's side. "That was fricking amazing!" she exclaimed.

Haku smiled at the two before sighing, "Hey Maka, Soul." She smiled at them, "Nice job! You guys are really good."

"Yeah." Akari nodded, "You had us on the ropes there. I thought we were going to not stand a chance."

Maka smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Thanks. You were stronger than I thought. You were pretty tenacious. Too bad we were stuck in a loop of equal skill."

Haku laughed, "Yeah, well I love to have a rematch sometime."

Soul smiled, "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Sure," Maka replied happily.

"Please let us be next," Jyce crossed her fingers.

"Nooo," Niku pleaded. "Imagine who we might get paired with."

Haku felt dizzy for some reason before feeling her head hurting again, "Ugh." She groaned, holding her head in pain.

"You okay, Haku?" Akari asked.

"Ugh! Just...dizzy. Head...hurts" Haku moaned before almost falling, but Akari caught her.

"Maybe I should get you to the nurse's office?" Akari suggested as Haku nearly pushed her off of her.

"No, I'm fine." Haku muttered, before feeling dizzy again before almost collapsing again.

"No, you're not okay. I need to get you to the nurse's office." Akari grabbed Haku's arm before putting it over her shoulder, "Professor Sid, Haku's not feeling well, I need to get her to the nurse's office."

"What seems to be the problem?" Sid asked, staring at Haku.

"Nothing's wrong. Akari's being overprotective." Haku sighed.

Akari groaned, shaking her head, "She almost fainted twice already. And she said her head hurts."

"Damn it, don't tell him that." Haku argued.

"I'm telling him that because I care." Akari retorted calmly.

"Crap, is she alright?" Jyce asked to no one in particular.

"This is why I question Combat class," Niku spoke gruffly. "Let's learn how to fight instead of having to get 'first-hand experience'. Wasn't Sid the 'kind of man' to have morals?"

"Will class be canceled?" An onlooking Tsubake wondered aloud.

"I should've stopped the fight sooner." Sid sighed, shaking his head.

"Aww! I can't fight anyone here, and here I thought she was good enough in a fight." Blackstar sweatdropped as Akari shot him the darkest glare she could at the boy.

"Quiet, BlackStar." Sid snapped at the boy before turning back to Akari and Haku, "Haku, you're not looking too good so we're getting you to the nurse's office."

Haku growled under her breath, holding her head in pain.

"Class is cancelled." Sid told the other students before turning back to Haku and Akari, "You two don't know where the nurse's office is, so I'll have to show you."

Akari nodded, "Right."

"Wait, Haku!" Jyce called too late. "Well this all sucks."

"Don't worry," Niku rolled his eyes. "There's other dense skulls out there with your fists' names on them."

"I hope I didn't do that," Maka whispered worriedly to herself. "Marks aren't worth this."

"Chill out, Maka." Soul sighed, "I got a feeling we didn't do that to her anyways."

"So...I'm going to get my stuff and wait outside for recess," Niku told Jyce.

"May as well join you," Jyce sighed.

* * *

Sid opened the door to the nurses office for Akari who was supporting Haku, "Nurse Medusa, you in here? We have an injured student here."

"There's no injury." Haku huffed, before feeling really light headed more.

Ugh, what do these pathetic people want now? Medusa thought scornfully. At the same time, she put a smile on her face and floated merrily across the room. "An injured student? Well, let me have a look."

She pulled out a stethoscope and motioned for Haku to sit in a chair.

"Need any help?" Akari asked her partner.

"Nope, I can do it." Haku sighed, shaking her head sitting in the chair.

"I'm going to head back. I gotta teach the next classes." Sid told Haku and Akari.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll keep her being a good patient." Akari glared at Haku before smiling back at Sid as he walked out in the room.

Medusa checked Haku's heart with the stethoscope, and then her forehead. "Well, physically you seem fine," Medusa said not really putting any veritable observations into what she was saying. "Let's check your brain and soul."

Medusa proceeded to type into a computer, analyzing the data and discovering something interesting. There was a noticeable amount of Madness corrupting Haku little by little. Now why was that? Perhaps a hardship of some sort? Usually that was too weak on its own, though.

"Your mind is probably just rattled from combat," Medusa said aloud. "I recommend rest. However, perhaps you should take this bag of mind relaxants just in case. Take one every day."

By mind relaxants, she meant pills that sped up the Madness process.

"Oh, thanks." Haku muttered, accepting the bag.

Akari raised her eyebrow suggestively before sighing. She was expecting Haku to go AWOL since she hated doctor's office. At least the medication wasn't insulin. It would be hell trying to get Haku to take that stuff.

"Well, we were in a middle of a fight, so I guess that makes sense." Akari sighed.

"Anything else?" Haku wondered.

"Nope, that should be all." Medusa clasped her hands together brightly. "Now run along, and stay out of trouble."

Brats.

"Don't worry, I always keep her in line." Akari politely smiled, before chuckling nervously, "Well. try to."

Haku rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah."

The two both walked out of the nurse's office.

Medusa waved and got back to plotting world domination. "I love Thursdays to an extent..." she sighed.

Akari and Haku waved back before walking along the halls.

"Got any ideas on why that stuff happened?" Akari asked.

"No idea, but my head's not really wrapped around what's actually going on, so I am afraid we're still at square one." Haku replied.

"What do you mean? We could tell some of the teachers?" Akari suggested.

"That really wouldn't work." Haku admitted, "I don't know what's going on yet."

Niku and Jyce had retrieved their stuff and were in the second floor's main corridor, specifically at Jyce's locker.

"Think we should go find Niku and Jyce?" Akari asked.

"Yeah." Haku sighed; she was going to get a lot of questioning done to her when she found Jyce and Niku.

"Sooo booooreeed," Jyce sang in a blues fashion. "Oh, haku!" she waved frantically. "You alright?"

At the same time as this, Maka was scouring the corridors for Haku. She stumbled upon her moments later. "Haku, this is my fault," she immediately began to say. "I'm sorry. I should've gone easier. It was just a stupid battle."

"Chill out, I'll be fine." Haku laughed, "No worries. Besides, I'm the one who's too stubborn to give up."

"She's right." Akari agreed, nodding, "She has a habit of pushing herself too much."

"Maka!" Tsubake called softly. She jogged over to everyone. "Oh, hello Haku. Nice to meet you, and you too, Akari. I hope you're both alright."

Turning to face Maka, she added, "I still don't think you should beat yourself up over this."

"That's what I exactly told her." Haku sighed, "I'm just a little hardcore in a fight."

"See Maka, nothing to worry about." Soul shrugged.

"Oh well, if that's all settled," Tsubake smiled. "See you all later. Blackstar gets impatient. Bye! And bye Jyce and Niku!"

Niku waved shyly. Jyce nodded curtly.

As she left along with Maka, Jyce examined Niku's face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Um..." Niku stammered. "I just think that Blackstar is a horrible partner for Tsubake. She's too kind, studious and soft-spoken."

Jyce further examined his face, and broke out into a grin. "You like her."

Niku paused for a moment. "...So maybe a partial reason I hate Blackstar is because his weapon is special in my eyes."

"I think Tsubake's the only one who can handle Blackstar." Haku admitted with a sigh.

"The girl's got patience of steel," Jyce nodded. "And don't worry Niku, she probably thinks you're cute in a platonic way. I don't think she's open to a relationship, though. I heard her talk about it once."

"It's just a minor crush, no big deal," Niku shrugged. "So, recess and then Soul World History, Biology and Chemistry. Then the sweet haven of lunch."

The bell rang.

"Well that's the bell." Haku sighed, "Let's get moving."

At that exact moment, Stein popped into view behind them all. "Ms. Haku," he inquired curiously, "I noticed you entering Nurse Medusa's office. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, um..." Haku began, "...I had some sort of an incident when I fought Maka last class. Something...just came over me...I really don't know what's going on because I haven't really gotten closer to finding out what exactly is going on."

"Well, that is unfortunate," Stein stated in disinterest. "Were you given medication, by any chance?"

Haku's eyes widened, "Yeah, she did." She showed him the bag of pills.

Stein snatched the bag, opened it, took a pill, nibbled casually on it and then popped it into his mouth.

"I see," Stein nodded thoughtfully.

He handed the bag back.

Haku blinked a couple of seconds before shaking her head, "What was that about?"

Stein shuffled away awkwardly.

"I stopped noticing it by week six," Niku shrugged.

"What?" Haku sighed, looking completely confused.

"The heck?" Akari finished for her.


	4. Missions

"Holy craap!" Jyce exclaimed. "I completely forgot!" She tugged at Niku, guiding him to the stairs. "Hakari, come on!"

"Wha...?" Niku began.

"MISSIONS!" Jyce shouted. "Let's head on our first mission of the year!"

Stein secretly overheard this, and left to do some...business.

"Oh yeah." Haku laughed nervously, "I knew that."

"Oh yeah it'll be your first mission here!" Jyce cheered. She led the way down the stairs, dragging a disgruntled Niku along. They rushed through the hall to the Mission Board, where a couple other students were gathered.

"Which one looks good?" Jyce asked Niku.

"None of them."

"Whiner."

"Excessive enthusiast."

Haku sniffled a laugh and sighed, "Can we just pick one."

After a few moments of calm arguing...

"Excuse me, Niku, Jyce, Haku and Akari," Spirit greeted the students, appearing suddenly. "Lord Death and Professor Stein would like to see you. Something about a specially assigned mission."

Jyce and Niku's jaws dropped.

"What the f***?" Akari's jaw drops to, saying her swearing low, completely shocked.

Haku was completely shocked that Akari had just swore. She never swore unless she got really angry or just completely shocked.

...

...

"Did you just swear?" Haku asked Akari, her jaw dropping, too. "You NEVER swear."

* * *

Spirit led them through the halls, Niku mumbling to himself the entire time. He wasn't even classified as an advanced level one meister, though that was due to them not going on as many missions as some of the others. This specially assigned mission thing was completely out of nowhere.

Finally, Spirit found the right room. He opened the door to the Death Room.

"Oh hello Haku, Akari, Niku, Jyce. How are ya doing?" Lord Death greeted him in his funny voice.

"It's an honor and all that," Jyce waved absently. "Why the hell do we have a specially assigned mission? ...Uh, why, SIR."

"Yeah, why's a couple of new students getting a specially assigned mission in the second week of their classes?" Haku wondered.

"Well, regardless of you two being new students you are capable compared to some or most according to Professor Stein." Death explained to her.

"That doesn't explain us," Niku pointed out, then lowered his head nervously.

"You two would no doubt be level two in a few months if you just put effort into going on missions," Stein pointed out. "Your academics show that when you apply yourself, you have vast knowledge mentally and in combat. Lord Death and I both agree that, er, KICKSTARTING your progress would benefit you...and mankind."

Haku blinked a couple of times and sighed, "Ok, so what's the specific mission about anyways?"

"You're gonna love this," Spirit said. "Your mission is to track down an Evil Human."

...

"Um," Niku stammered, wide-eyed. "By Evil Human, are you referring to a near Kishin?"

Spirit nodded. "My little Maka slayed Jack The Ripper, another Evil Human. And yours is..."

"The legendary Slenderman," Stein finished.

Niku felt dizzy. So did Jyce.

"That guy actually exists?" Haku's jaw dropped for the forth time that day, "He exists?" Haku couldn't believe it.

"Oh goodness." Akari sighed.

"Yep, he actually does exist." Lord Death explained, "This mission also saves me the trouble of explaining it to you since the four of you have heard of it."

"He's so famous, even the mundane world has heard the legends," Jyce pointed out with a hysterical laugh. "And you want us to go after an invincible Evil Human that's eluded capture for thousands of years?"

"He's appeared again," Stein explained. "And he is not invincible to a strike from a soul-charged scythe. Plus, you four are, er, his preferred age group of prey. It'll help when luring him out."

"Well, that makes sense." Akari nodded,, "He does go after children."

Haku sighed, "Oh well, this mission actually seems better than, no offense, Lord Death." She made sure she put that on because she didn't really wanna get Reaper Chopped.

"None taken, Haku." Lord Death said, holding up his foam hand as a peace sign, knowing the girl was joking.

"Well, we have until the weekend to write our wills," Niku exhaled. He would've protested to the idea of them doing this mission, but Niku knew he was absolutely capable of hunting the Slenderman. Plus, this would actually be a chance to get out of his insignificant school life and BE someone.

Niku had a purpose, even if it would only last the weekend.

"Teh." Haku snorted, "I think we can actually do it."

"Not so sure about that." Akari sighed, "But hey, never know til you try."

The bell rang.

"Welp, better head to Soul History," Niku piped up. "Thank you for the mission, Lord Death."

"Do well," Stein smiled. "Otherwise I won't be able to analyze you."

Jyce and Niku scrambled to the door.

* * *

Niku's Friday afternoon was spent in its entirety packing for the hunt. One change of clothes, a dozen granola bars, five sodas, a pocket knife, a magnifying glass and his cellphone. All the necessities for survival. He'd contemplated bringing his mp3, but he needed to be focused for the job and also didn't want to somehow lose it.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Haku called out to them.

"We're all set!" Jyce called back, opening the door. "I have my comfy crimson sweater since I bet this thing comes out at night."

"And I have everything we need in case we stay the night," Niku said, his backpack strapped to his back. "We're staying in a forest for who knows how long?"

"Yeah, it's good to be prepared." Haku admitted with a shrug.

"Hence why we have a bunch of snacks, our cellphones, and a bunch of my reloading gun wavelengths." Akari admitted, pointing to the bag on her back.

"That's ingenious," Niku complemented. "If you're alone, you can still fight."

"Let's hurry!" Jyce barked, already jogging out the door. "I wanna kick some Evil Human butt without reflection."

"Yep." Haku smirked, clenching a fist, "We'll be ok."

"No worries." Akari nodded, smiling, "It's not a problem for us."

* * *

Black, ominous...the perfect place for a supernatural entity to abduct and consume children.

"Too many pines," Niku grumbled irritably, getting a cheekful of pine needles as he walked past a tree. Though it was late afternoon, the darkness clung oddly to the atmosphere. Niku wondered if this was some divine being's practical joke on them.

He didn't find it funny.

"I officially hate pine trees." Haku muttered.

"Same here." Akari agreed, turning her arm into a scythe to cut the branch that was in front of her face.

Soon the four of them stumbled upon a large, dead tree in the middle of a clearing. Dirt paths at the edges of the clearing led to who knew where?

"Slendy is so clichéd," Jyce rolled her eyes. "A dark, creepy forest with one dead tree? Give me a break, I was scared of this when I was five."

"He's really not doing a good job implanting fear in us." Haku crossed her arms across her chest, "No one is scared of this."

"So..." Jyce began. "Should we...?"

"Splitting up is a terrible idea," Niku shook his head.

"Find," Jyce pouted. "I guess we'll just wait for Slenderman to get us..."

"Or he can lead us to himself," Niku suggested, plucking a note from the big tree. "It says one out of eight. Guess there's more."

"Splitting up IS a terrible idea." Akari nodded.

"So we'll find Slenderman if we get those pages. Or he'll find us during it." Haku muttered, putting a finger on her chin, "Guess it would be wise if we kept ourselves on high alert."

A rustling in the bushes brought Niku on edge. He scanned the shadows of all the plant life, but found nothing.

"Be careful," he advised everyone. "His wavelength ca mess with our heads. Lets get going."

With that, he led the way into a random dirt path.

Haku and Akari followed alongside the two as they both stayed extremely cautious.

Niku made sure to keep Jyce close to him in case a battle ensued. The thick cluster of trees felt endless as they moved onward. Eventually, a tunnel constructed from stone came into view towards their left.

Jyce went through the tunnel...

"Got a page!" She called out.

A twig snapped. Jyce whipped around, searching everywhere, but there didn't seem to be a source. It was safe to say she was starting to freak out.

Haku sighed as she called out from the tunnel, "Jyce, you doing ok?"

"I think I just heard a twig snap." Akari muttered, standing next to her partner.

Jyce turned around and walked out of the tunnel. Then she saw it...

By a distant tree...

Waiting...

Watching.

"F***," Jyce swore in a panic, dashing over to Niku and the girls. "It's there! It's...!"

Another glance in the same direction. It was gone.

"I don't see anything." Haku admitted with a shrug.

"It's toying with us," Niku explained with a somber expression. "Well, let's play his game. We'll lure him out. One of us can distract him while the other takes him out."

"And what if were all insane and on our knees by then?" Jyce demanded with a shiver.

"Then were screwed."

"Alright then, all we need to do is keep ourselves calm during this fight." Haku explained, "Just don't panic."

"It's only realistic to be scared in this situation." Akari pointed out, "But we can't let the fear stop us."

Jyce whimpered, then shook her head. "I don't think no-fear is an option," she noted.

"...Well, I guess we gotta try." Haku sighed, shaking her head.

"How? It's impossible." Akari sweat dropped.

Another crack in the distance got Jyce running to the dirt path. Niku gave her a worried glance before continuing to lead.

Next on their tour was...a low, large building in a wider clearing.

Akari and Haku quickly followed them, noticing the large building in the clearing.

"Is it a giant bathroom?" Jyce snickered, and then bore a serious expression a second later.

"The last thing we need is to be cornered in there," Niku told the others. "Let's avoid it."

He motioned for them to follow his lead as he examined the other side of the clearing. A cluster of rocks stood conspicuously some fifty yards away.

Akari and Haku followed the two as Akari sighed, "Cornered wouldn't be a good thing."

Niku felt his neck hair stand on end. He turned around, but only his friends were there.

That was probably not true, though.

They reached the rocks, tall ones narrowing their peripheral vision and small knes getting in the way of their movement.

Niku searched for a note...

Instead he found Slenderman.

"Niku! Get out of the way!" Haku shouted, as Akari transformed into her scythe form as Akari caught the form of the gun scythe in her hands.

Slendermans tentacles swam out from his back, moving faster than what was noticeable to the eye. They wrapped around Niku's waist and shoulders. Niku momentarily succumbed to the induced fear, but a moment later he kicked Slenderman in the chest. Slenderman teleported away, letting Niku drop to the ground, shivering.

"It's madness...it's nothing anyone's ever seen," he choked out.

Jyce was curled into a miserable ball, wide-eyed. To make matters worse, Slenderman appeared behind her.

Jyce sensed him, and transformed into a spiky ball of scythe blades. One of them dug a bit into the Slenderman, and he teleported into the middle of everyone.

Haku glared as she opened fired at the Slenderman, using Akari's wavelength bullets.

Slenderman let out an animalistic cry that sounded like metal gears scraping against each other. Jyce rolled towards him as he extended all his tentacles, which turned out to be at least a hundred. He struck out with seven of them , all coming in from all directions to stop Haku. Meanwhile, he also risked a few tentacles in order to grab Jyce.

Haku flinched as she saw all seven tentacles coming at her. She breathed in, trying to calm her nerves as she started blocking all seven tentacles.

Slenderman's assault on Haku was relentless. He decided that he could spare to use twenty one more tentacles on her.

Niku inhaled and exhaled to stay calm, though outwardly he made it so he looked terrified. Then, he sprung to his feet and charged.

Slenderman unleashed nine tentacles on him. Niku dodged some, but three were too fast and knocked into his arms and grazed his stomach. Maintaining his composure despite the pain, Niku reached out and grabbed Jyce, shouting, "Soul resonance!"

All her scythe blades grew and glowed brightly.

"Shit!" Haku muttered, twirling her scythe around again, "Akari..."

"Yeah, you got it!" She nodded.

"Soul Resonance!" The two shouted in unison.

The two's wavelength grew as Haku pulled out the signature move, "Witch hunter!" She twirled the scythe as fast as she could to cut down the tentacles.

Jyce's spikes tore apart four tentacles. Slenderman released her and brushed her and Niku aside. Then, he retracted all his tentacles...

...split them into two almost equal sets...

...and sent them straight at everyone.

Haku continued her and Akari's resonance and continued to block them, swinging the giant scythe around

Niku became furious with this obnoxiously unwavering creature. And as his anger grew, so did Jyce's blade.

"WITCH HUNTER!" he roared, heading into the tentacle mass. He slashed through half of them before jumping high into the air, spinning around.

He was just about to send the Hunter Slenderman's way when his left thigh and left shoulder felt searing pain.

The Hunter didn't fire where intended, cutting through one tentacle and harmlessly heading into the night. The tentacles continued hitting at Niku's exposed limbs while he fell, and he could only keep swinging for a bit before falling into a roll and stopping on his back. Everywhere hurt.

"Damn it!" Haku growled out, "This is getting us nowhere!"

"You know you can't win this, Haku." A voice rang from Haku's head. Haku had recognized it as the thing she heard from before. The red little demon she was seeing was now talking to her. Great, and here she thought she had issues, "You need more power, which I can give you. Give into the madness that sleeps within you."

Haku's eyes widened, "Madness?"

"Haku, what's wrong? You're frozen!" Akari cried.

Ignoring the stupid little demon in her head, she swung her scythe at the Slenderman and sent Witch Hunter his was as she panted, exhausted from the battle.

Slenderman gave up a few more tendrils to stop the attack. His focus revolved around the still-standing Haku.

He took aim and struck our once more...only for a scythe blade to get embedded in its chest.

Niku's satisfied hmph followed.

"Nice shot." Haku smiled, panting

Slenderman's body began to disintegrate, eventually leaving nothing but a red soul behind.

"This makes thirty one!" Jyce squealed happily. She then cleared her throat embarrassedly. "Um...Akari, do you want it?"

"Well, you killed it. Haku and I can get another one later." Akari chuckled, reverting back to her human form.

"Perfectly fair." The two girls smiled.

Jyce eyed the soul hungrily and then clamped down on a bit of it. Her face turned green. "Note to self: eat souls whole."

She did just that.

"Um...I think we should tell Death about the success," Niku suggested. "Anyone know his number?"

"We haven't used it in a while," Jyce explained sheepishly.

"Oh, I know it." Haku looked at a mirror nearby that nearly looked broken and dialed, "42-24-564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's Door."

Jyce immediately shouted at the mirror. "Lord Death, we killed the thing! Niku jammed me into it like some awesome master meister!"

Niku waved shyly from the back.

"Good, good." Lord Death nodded, "Nice job to the four of you." He held up a peace sign.

"Guess we'll be heading back now," Jyce informed Death. "Though I wanna stop for sushi."

"Shouldn't we tend to our injuries?" Niku blinked.

"Alright, catch ya later!" Lord Death stated as the mirror went blank.

"Oh sushi?" Haku asked, "Wouldn't mind it."

"It's not coming out of my money," Niku warned.

"I can look for a part time job later," Jyce shrugged.

* * *

The four were in some nearby town, Jyce still jittery from the soul consumption. "Must. Get. Sushi. To hide. The taste of. The bad soul."

Conveniently, a small sushi shop was up ahead. Jyce ran into it like a giddy puppy.

"She's quite excited to get sushi." Haku muttered, sighing, "She has a lot of energy."

Niku smirked fondly and followed in suit. A single cashier seemed to be the only occupant.

Haku stared back at the area, noticing that something wasn't right of the area outside in front of her.

Akari put a hand on her shoulder, "Something wrong?"

"That area." She pointed at the church, "A bunch of Souls just suddenly disappeared."

"Woah, you have Soul Perception?" Niku asked in awe. "What exactly happened? Did people die or something?"

"Yeah, I have Soul Perception." Haku nodded, "And yeah, a lot of people just died over there. Almost every single one person in there died, except for two!"

Niku's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Jyce we're skipping the sushi!" He called.

"Too late," she stuck her tongue out, a plastic box of sushi in her hands. "I'm putting it in your bag."

"If it spills..." Niku warned.

"Then I'M getting mad at YOU," Jyce grinned.

"Don't we have tons of sudden murders to investigate right now?"

"Oh..." Jyce gasped. They ran out in a flash.

"Come on, we got no time to waste!" Haku sprinted down the road towards the church, Akari by her side.

Jyce took initiative and opened the doors, the implanted fear from Slenderman long gone.

Crona stood in the middle of the area, looking nervous as he glanced at Akari, Haku, Niku, and Jyce. He wasn't expecting anyone else to show up here. And three of the four were girls. He really didn't know how to handle girls.

Haku tensed up as she noticed Crona staring right at her. This was impossible. She could sense two souls, both coming from Crona. That didn't make any sense though why would one boy have two souls in him? This was giving her all a headache.

"I thought you said there were two souls here?" Akari wondered, obviously not seeing what Haku could see.

"There ARE two souls here, and they're both coming directly from that boy over there." Haku replied as Crona tensed up a bit at that nervously. Out of all the people here Haku was the one he didn't know how to deal with the most.

"Yo, kid who are y-" Niku clamped a hand over Jyce's mouth, knowing this boy wasn't innocent.

"What took place here?" He queried cautiously.

"Do you want to know where the real hell is hiding?" Crona asked tonelessly, pointing to his head, "It's inside your head."

"You're not making much sense here!" Haku snarled at him, making Crona uneasy a bit.

"I'm not very good at talking with girls. They make me nervous." He said nervously as Haku was infatuated by that, thinking it was more than just a comment. It was offending her.

Jyce rotated a finger around her ear. "Coocoo for Deathpuffs."

"You're such an idiot," Ragnarok snapped annoyingly, popping out painfully from Crona's neck. He began banging on his head. "What's that sound? It's the hollowness in you're head because you have no brain."

"Ow! Ow! Ragnarock stop. The headaches will come back and I don't know how to deal with the headaches." Crona panicked as Ragnarok painfully hit him.

"Pretty soon you won't know how to deal with my sword form shoved so far up your..."

"Did you kill people here?" Jyce demanded.

"Well...my blood is black, you know." Crona 'tsk'd', making the area feel awkward,

"Becoming a Keshin is the only way I'll be able to deal with things better. Like that girl with the silver eyes I'm not supposed to kill. I can't deal with her that well."

Haku's eyes widened at that, knowing Crona was talking about her. What did someone like him want from her exactly. This wasn't making any sense.

"Who told you not to kill her?" Niku demanded.

"Can we just kill her?" Jyce sighed.

"Um, Jyce, that's a guy." Akari corrected.

"Oh? I'm afraid I can't tell you that. She wouldn't like it if I told you four." Crona said nervously looking a little afraid. He didn't want Lady Medusa getting mad at him again.

Jyce raised an eyebrow, and then examined Crona. "How ambiguously male can you get?"

Niku held out a hand to grab Jyce's, just in case they would have to deal with this girl...er, boy.

"Quit your whining and kill these easy freebies!" Ragnarok ordered. "Think of what she'll do to us if we don't. Trapped in a room wit you is not something I like."

"No, I don't like the dark and I can't handle it." Crona panicked before asking, "What does she want to do with the weird girl we can't kill?"

"Nothing, because I am not going anywhere, you son of a b****!" Haku snared clenching her fists.

Akari nodded and stood, nodding in agreement.

Jyce transformed for Niku to wield her. He was weakened from the hunting mission but there was no way he'd lie down while he and his friends are given death threats.

Even if one of them was oddly safe.

Haku glared up at Crona and his partner, "Keep in mind, this is a fight you picked, and I am not about to let you kill my friends!"

Akari transformed, clearly knowing there was no way out of this fight as Haku caught her weapon form.

Haku was still weakened from the fight but she wasn't going sit back and let her friends die. She already lost enough people as it is.

Crona sighed, "I'm scared. Of everyone. I need to learn to deal with people better."

"Well, killing people ain't going to solve that problem." Haku retorted.

"We can try," Ragnarok grunted, transforming into the Demon Sword. "Crona, don't screw this up!"

Niku tightened his grip on his scythe.

Crona held the Demon Sword firmly before saying, "Ragnorock, scream resonance!"

The scream from the sword let out in all the area. Haku was suddenly more irritated than she was earlier.

Crona came charging at her, swinging his sword at her, but Haku quickly dodged before putting her scythe on the ground and spun around to kick Crona in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Niku grew impatient with the obnoxious kid, wondering whether it was madness or genuine insanity that allowed such an annoyance to exist...

He could always rip out his soul to find out.

Niku dashed swiftly towards Crona thrusting his scythe down, aiming for his head.

Crona quickly blocked Niku's scythe before saying, "Scream resonance!"

The demon sword's mouth opened with a scream as it vibrated on Jyce's weapon form.

Niku was blown right to the ceiling, where he lifted his feet up to absorb the impact and use the force to his advantage. He launched himself back at Crona, a scythe swing already in motion.

Crona reacted by blocking Niku's weapon again as the weapon screamed out again.

Niku kicked at Crona's stomach just as the scream began. He was driven back a few yards before Niku wedged Jyce into the ground, hanging on.

Crona swung the demon sword as a dark looking slash attack came at Niku and Haku. Haku quickly jumped back before panting.

Damn, she thought. I don't know how much more I can take. My body's exhausted from fighting Slenderman.

"You hanging in there, Akari?" Haku asked.

Akari panted, "Yeah, trying to, at least."

Niku deflected with his scythe. He paused for a moment, having second thoughts about confronting Crona in their weakened state.

"We should give it our all in another resonance," Jyce suggested.

"Guess there's no point in this dragging on," Niku agreed, but then got an idea. "Haku!" he called. "Just stay there and keep shooting!"

Haku panted, "Ok, I'll try it!"

She twirled her scythe before opening fire on Crona. The boy was knocked back constantly as Haku continued to open fire at him.

Haku stopped firing before preparing to charge, only to notice weird small black things with eyes circling around her.

"Bloody needle." A weird voice shouted as something sharp came out from the small black things as she jumped back to dodge, but one of the things cut her face.

"Haku!" Niku shrieked, rushing to slice through the bloody needles. He positioned himself in front of Haku.

"Just keep shooting the bastard," Niku said in a swift breath. He then leaped high into the air, willing his Soul Resonance to charge his scythe.

"Got it!" Haku exclaimed, shooting at Crona.

Crona was hit constantly by Haku's attack. The black blood in him went around at Haku again as needles as she jumped away again.

Niku descended, his plan complete and in action. Niku touched ground and surged forward, using his enlarged scythe to deflect the intruding bloody needles. With a determined slash, he let loose an unstable supercharged Witch Hunter at Crona.

Crona quickly moved to block the attack only to feel the impact of the attack.

Niku rode the rebounding impact force, shooting toward the disoriented Crona. Without any mercy he struck down...

Crona was knocked over by the move before rolling down the area exhausted.

Niku extended his scythe to strike it deep into Crona's chest. "Weak follower," he spat before dealing the hopefully final blow.

Crona felt that he would die, but the black blood harden and stopped the bleeding.

Niku kicked at Crona's stomach to dislodge Jyce. "What are you," he whispered in shock.

Crona chuckled, this time it was insane, "My blood is black, you know?"

Niku stubbornly slashed repeatedly, hoping to Death that this abomination to existence would have a weak spot. He aimed for Crona's head...

"You're so lame!" Ragnarok cackled, exiting Crona and blocking Niku's attack. A sharp spine of black blood shot out of his stomach, but Niku blocked and back-flipped away.

"You're so annoyingly arrogant," Niku spat. He was beginning to doubt the necessity of this fight. They weren't any closer to winning than minutes ago. They were only closer to exhaustion and death.

Was it really his call to make if he wanted to retreat? Would it even be wise to let the psychotic boy out of their sight?

"Ugh! I gotta do something about this." Haku muttered, feeling her head ache.

"Hey Haku." Akari's face appeared out of the reflection of the scythe, "It's best if we get out of here. Get Niku and Jyce out of here to. We can't win and I know this"

Haku sighed, hating the fact that someone like Crona was stronger than her. Sighing again, she shot at Crona again to get Niku's attention, "We need to get out of here."

"No!" Jyce shouted from within her weapon form. "We can take them!"

Niku did not like the vulnerability of standing there in indecision. His heart was ready to pound inside his chest 'till he ripped apart at the seams. His decision went against his usual rational, but at least he and his friends would be alive.

"Let's go," Niku sighed tiredly. He noted the stain glass windows on the walls and jumped through one.

"The doors don't open from the inside." Crona told Haku as she reached the door.

Haku rolled her eyes, "Then I'll just shoot the door down."

Haku fired at the door, breaking it down, running.

"Jesus Christ!" Niku shouted as the religious figure shattered into scattered, colourful pieces. He landed in a tumbling roll before stopping on his knees. He frantically decided to scale a tree and leap to the roof of a home on the same street. At least he could see where the enemy would head afterwards. It might give a clue as to where Niku could find him the next time...

So he could kill the monster of a child.

"Good Lord, what did I do to deserve this?" Haku sighed, shaking her head as she ran down the street, jumping onto a roof using the gunshot to help her get up.

Niku spotted the glow of Haku's soul shot. He made sure her black silhouette was safely on the other roof before examining the former battlefield's exit.

"Yo, where'd they go?! Ragnarok cried out. "Crona, you butthead! You lost them!"

"I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona cried.

Haku turned and looked back at the sight.

"I guess we know what you'd get in Deal Or No Deal," Ragnarok grumbled. "Now we have to tell HER. She won't be happy. Let's go, you waste of space!"

"What did he mean by 'HER'?" Haku asks with a sad sigh, sweatdropping as she saw Crona leaving.

Niku tried to see where Crona was heading, but they must have taken another exit and vanished into the night

"No!" Jyce yelled, reverting to her human form but leaving her fight arm in scythe form. "We have to chase them! Come back, you little creep!"

Jyce tried to leap off the building, but Niku grabbed her hand and pulled her e gave an offended stare. "What the hell! We can't let them escape!"

"They're dangerous," Niku argued solemnly, staring at the ground below. "We can't do anything except report back."

He motioned for Jyce to hop rooftops, landing in front of Haku and Akari. "Well, I can't make sense of anything they said."

Akari returned to her human form, "I couldn't either." She sighed.

"That guy didn't seem human, that's for sure." Haku agreed.

"So, is everyone alright?" Niku asked. He collapsed a second later.

"I haven't exerted myself this much before," he chuckled half-heartedly. "We should get back home."

Jyce agreed with a grudging nod, hoping that she was doing the smart thing by not following the creepy kid and his pet dumb-muscle.


	5. Purposes

The incessantly reckless footfalls of freedom-hungry teenagers followed Niku and Jyce out of Combat class. "I take the study of battle strategies over actual fighting any day," Niku said.

"So, are we gonna report to Death or what?" Jyce asked.

"Agreed, Niku." Akari nodded.

"Yeah, we really should." Haku sighed.

Niku was vaguely aware of Medusa talking to Sid a few feet away. While they weren't facing her, Medusa stared coldly at them. Who knew what they had deduced about her Crona? Given her son's reputation to be an incompetent idiot, he could've spilled certain details. At least they didn't seem to know she was behind everything.

A cheerful Spirit broke her thought processes as he approached the four teens. "Hey guys! Death would like to see you about the mission. Say, have you noticed Maka today? Has she said anything about a present that I gave her?"

Haku and Akari looked at each other for half a second before suppressing a giggle.

"No, not at all." Haku raised her eyebrows at him, "I didn't know you gave Maka a present."

"I bought her a book," Spirit said. "Well, I actually told this nice friend of Maka's to get her a book. But I guess she didn't like whatever book she got because she's giving me horrified looks. It's just a book, not underwear."

Spirit cleared his throat to disperse his emotions. "Anywho, if you'll follow me."

"Yeah, we know the drill." Haku sighs, shaking her head.

Spirit led the quartet to Lord Death's room. When he opened the door, Niku could see Stein standing next to Death.

"Hey, Jyce," Niku whispered, a grave tone in his voice. "Do you find it weird that Stein sent us on a deadly mission, and it coincided with Crona's appearance in the same area?"

Jyce went wide-eyed. "And an evil ringleader infiltrating the school would be ingenious. Craap!" she whispered in a panic. "Our teacher might be a bad guy!"

Haku facepalmed, "Ok, you guys are crazy."

"It makes sense," Niku countered. He was already formulating a plan to prove his theory. All he needed was someone close to Stein, which was as nonexistent as Blackstar's chances of having a love life with any sane girl.

Haku sighed before turning to Death, "There's something you need to know. Have you ever known something or someone who has a weapon inside them?"

"Why do you ask, Haku?" Death asked, "Did you four have an encounter with something of the sorts?"

"Uh, yeah." Akari replied, sighing.

"It was a sword," Jyce added. "It came from the kid's blood which was black. Totally freaky."

"I see." Death sighed. "You four, no doubt, found the Legendary Demon Sword."

"He said two things that are keys," Niku announced. "One was that he couldn't kill Haku. The other was that they reported to a female authority. Though that doesn't mean this female is the only one in on it."

He tried his hardest to not glare at Stein.

"Maybe the female's in disguise as a teacher at the DWMA?" Akari suggested, "Surely that is possible, isn't it?"

"That would make sense." Haku sighed, "What I am more interested in is why that freak said he couldn't kill me."

"The female could be anyone, not necessarily an adult in this school," Stein said.

Niku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Diverting the attention away from the idea of a school infiltrator was a smart move. Stein could definitely be master manipulator for all Niku knew.

"But perhaps if they were a witch, who could use Soul Protect, then it's a possibility," Stein added.

Sounding like he agreed with the idea and talking about logic in order to seem innocent. Niku remained suspicious.

"We'll be sure to look into it," Spirit promised.

"So tell us about this Demon Sword," Jyce demanded curiously. "Where's it from, and what can it do?"

"A Demon Sword is created through the overhunting of human Souls. The quantity of Souls needed to be consumed in order to become a Demon Sword is unknown, but it is suspected to be over the simple ninety nine Kishin Souls and one Witch Soul to become a Death scythe, exhibited through the extremely large amount of Souls." Death explained.

"Yeah, so maybe this was made over someone who wanted to make a Keshin or something?" Akari theorized, "You know, so everything in the world can upside down."

"Greedy, evil morons," Jyce grumbled.

Niku shrugged at this. He understood lust for power. It was a simple driving force.

Now, when it threatened to disturb his life and others, then it was bad.

"You four will have no business in this," Stein said, "That is reserved for us authority figures and the advanced students should we require them."

"What? But that's..." Haku began as Akari put a hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone needs to stay out of this it's you." Akari closed her eyes and looked away, "You're the one who they're after. You're better off just staying out of it."

Haku shook her off, "No, that'll only make me more of a target."

Akari sighed. Haku was still keeping the promise they made two years ago.

Haku refused to feel helpless. No matter how much she had gone through, she NEVER wanted people to go through to help her. She wanted to defend herself by herself. Besides, Haku never wanted someone to go through the pain she had been through.

"Alright," Niku said in response to Stein's decision. He didn't mean it, though. Something this big, if it came down to it, might require any and all students. It's what the DWMA was for. And also, while he wanted desperately to put his trust in the staff, Niku was still a part of this and would be involved on his own accord. The enemy knew that he, Jyce and Akari encountered the Demon Sword. They would be targets.

The bell rang.

"Damn it." Haku swore, frustrated, storming out of the Death Room.

"Haku..." Akari sighed, "Good grief." She was about to walk out after her, but stopped as she sighed, "Don't blame Haku for that, she just, doesn't usually want other people burdening her. That's the way she reacts to people sometimes."

"She will come to realize it's for her own protection," Stein stated monotonously.

"Whatever," Jyce grunted in aggravation. She turned around and eyed for Niku to follow. Niku pulled his gaze away from the adults in the room and tagged along to find Haku.

"You're right about that," Akari said to Stein. "But I can't stop her sometimes." Akari sighed, turning away to catch up with Niku and Jyce.

* * *

Jyce stomped down the corridor. "If they think I'm gonna ignore this while that psycho kid runs around being the Kishin-destined b*tch of an evil mastermind, they have another thing coming."

"...There's no way we can get any more information," Niku pointed out. "At least, for now..."

Stein suddenly appeared before them. "I would just like to advise that you four be aware of your surroundings at all time," he told them. "I d-"

"Ah Stein!" Medusa called merrily, strolling over to him. "Just the man I was looking for."

Niku noticed a faint glint in Stein's eyes and became curious.

"Are you plotting something, Niku?" Akari narrowed her eyes, staring at him.

"Something feels amiss." Haku mutters, clenching a fist.

Niku didn't answer. He did, however, nod to Haku's remark and casually lead them to next period.

"Whatever you're gonna do," Jyce piped up, "I'm in."

"I'm not gonna do anything yet," Niku rolled his eyes. "I need to think. Just focus on next class."

* * *

Another mission complete.

Niku was still displeased with having a second mission in a row. This one had been easier, but Niku still preferred the non-labor of regular life. It also didn't help that an evil person was creating a Kishin and would also be after him and his friends. With the exception of Haku, which he couldn't understand.

Returning to reality, the four had been lazing about in the city where they had found their Kishin Egg.

"So..." Jyce trailed off before finishing brightly, "Who wants to head home?"

"I sure do." Haku sighs, with a small sigh, "I'm getting exhausted."

Jyce, having the tendency to defy normal human endurance, was still bouncing up and down energetically. Niku smirked in amusement before moving ahead to lead everyone to the airport...

And then an explosion rang through the streets.

"What the...?" Jyce exclaimed.

"It came from the direction of the bridge!" Niku informed the group.

"Let's move then." Akari nodded.

"Aha! I found him!" A familiar voice spoke. A fellow teenage boy exited an alleyway and prepared to locate the explosion's source when he noted the four of them a few feet away.

Jyce groaned audibly at the person...

Death The Kid.

"Kid?" Haku wondered, "What are you doing here? The same reason as us? Because of the explosion?"

"I'm afraid I'm here on a grim mission," Kid replied. He laughed softly at his unintended joke before saying, "Haven't you heard of the prison breakout from a few days ago?"

"Yeah," Niku nodded. Jyce had eavesdropped on the latest school gossip and told him in turn. He couldn't help but feel that it was the Mastermind's doing (it was what he called the unknown ringleader). The question to pose now was...why did he/she need to use this prison escapee?

"Yeah, I did." Haku nodded, "So, I take it you're here to find the guy who escaped?"

Kid nodded as another explosion rocked the earth.

"If that abomination even so much as ruins the symmetry of that bridge by an infinitesimal margin," Kid growled, "He will feel my wrath!"

He ran off, clutching Liz and Patty's gun forms. Niku, Jyce, Haku and Akari all followed.

* * *

The bridge came into view, and Niku began to see the Mastermind's use of having this guy...

Er, werewolf.

A wake of destruction latched to the werewolf's movement. Broken sections of bridge were innumerable behind it. Its menacing red eye gleamed an unnerving, powerful glow.

"There's something with his soul. I can feel it." Haku muttered, staring at the werewolf, "Human...witch...well, there's no way that man's human, it's impossible."

"Let's rip him to shreds," Jyce grinned with a dark eagerness, scythe blades jutting out from her back.

"First," Niku held up a hand, "I need to do THIS."

Niku walked as close as he dared to the werewolf being. "I guess SHE has decided to further her plans," he spoke confidently, hoping this would get him a slightly informational response.

"That is none of concern." The werewolf man chuckled, "If I were you, I'd worry about your own life here, not the witch's plans." His smirk grew wide.

Smugness was always a good trait for a person to have when you wanted them to give away info, Niku thought...

Wait…

A WITCH?!

"Damn," Jyce's voice echoed Niku's thoughts.

Niku gave the werewolf a smirk. "None of my concern?" Niku held out his hand and Jyce obeyed, transforming. "Well, excuse me while I involve myself in this situation."

The werewolf laughed, "It doesn't matter since I came here to kill all of you in the first place, excluding a girl with madness in her of course."

Suddenly, the werewolf was shot twice in the chest, falling back.

Haku pointed Akari's weapon form at the werewolf and spoke, "Don't let your guard down like that!"

The werewolf laughed as his wounds started closing, "Fortunately, I can let my guard down easily because I am immortal."

"What?" Akari questioned, showing her human form reflection in the scythe.

"Immortal?" Haku repeated, not understanding how.

"Then we'll just make you wish you were dead," Niku whispered darkly, charging his Soul Resonance. His target: the eye.

"Now!" Jyce yelled from within her scythe.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Niku cried out mightily, sending the vertical energy wave at Free.

Free began to chant. "Wolves, wolves, wolves...ICE BREAKER!"

A barricade of ice rose at his command in an attempt to negate the Hunter move. The crescent of energy shattered the wall, dissipating somewhat but pushing Free back a few yards.

The battle had begun, and the brats would regret messing with him.

"I've heard of teen vandalism, but this is just shaming your age group, kiddo," Free chuckled. His left eye became an opaque red before shooting an impressive beam at Niku.

Niku cartwheeled out of the energy beam's trajectory. The beam accidentally hit Kid, knocking the poor boy out.

Niku bit his lip. He regretted wasting his Witch Hunter without understanding his opponent's fighting style first, but he'd simply continue fighting and waiting for his and Jyce's strength to rebuild.

For now, however, it was time to orchestrate something spectacular.

"Haku, follow me!" Niku roared, surging forward.

"You know, you overgrown mutt? You're just plain BAD at being funny," Haku droned, listening to Niku and jumping into a sprint towards the wolf man. She shot with Akari's scythe form as she and Niku ran side by side.

"Ha!" Free raised his arms to deflect the soul shots. By the time his eye had charged once again, Haku was getting closer. She held Akari out as she screamed, "WITCH HUNTER"!

Niku leaped into the air, reaching Free first as he aimed a slice at Free's head. Free barely dodge it, the scythe blade cutting across his cheek and upper lip. Not allowing him time to react, Niku hit his stomach with the bottom of Jyce.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Free cried out, silence by the hit to the stomach. Reflexively, Free shoved Niku out of the way

The shove made him soar a long way. Niku hit the ground, agony coursing through his back as the skidding made his coat became tattered.

"Come on, Niku!" Jyce pleaded when he came to a halt. "You can take him out!"

"HIYA!" Haku yelled, running up and swinging Akari with the large Witch Hunter still attached. Free shot his eye blast at the scythe, cancelling most of the move and blowing Haku back. Some of the Witch Hunter forced Free backwards, making him fall on his back in pain.

"I underestimated your drive," Free chuckled darkly, "but I'm afraid this ends now."

He chanted, "Wolves, wolves, wolves... ICE ONSLAUGHT!"

A wide, growing wave of ice moved forward to swallow the meisters and weapons.

Jyce transformed out of her scythe mode and thrust Niku onto her shoulder. She held onto him with her left arm while changing her right arm and both legs into scythe blades. She front-flipped expertly, continuing towards the wave. She dug into the ice and wheeled upwards, the blades sticking into the ice the whole while. Jyce overcame the wave as Niku prodded her. "I'm ready."

Jyce nodded and transformed once again for their descent down the wave.

Meanwhile, Akari pointed herself at the wave, firing countless rounds of soul shots at it. Haku staggered to her feet, keeping Akari concentrated on one spot.

"It's not good enough!" Akari shouted.

Haku charged, jumping towards the point that Akari had bombarded. With a swing of her scythe, Haku broke through the menacing wall.

Free tsked. "This really isn't funny. Why can't I just kill you already?"

"You're not allowed to kill me." Haku stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, not sorry."

Niku went in to strike. Free held up his massive tail, preventing his scythe from tearing through his body. The young meister jumped back and zig-zagged forward, spinning in mid-air, scythe outstretched.

"I honestly hate you students," Free growled, slapping Niku's attack aside with his tail. The weakened boy crashed into a vertical beam, dropping to his hands and knees.

Haku watched her teammate fall, her anger growing. She kept shooting at Free, but his skin continued to cancel the energy. Haku slid under Free, but Free front-flipped in time. He landed and grabbed the edge of Haku's scythe, flinging her back where she came from.

"Haku," the Little Demon within her head hissed pleasantly. "I can help you. I can help you gain power. All you have to do is come with me."

Haku shook her head in refusal. The Little Demon vanished.

"Why are you even hunting me?" Free hissed at everyone. "Oh, right, 'cause Death told you. Haven't you heard something called grey morality? Why do you define YOURSELVES as the good guys? That's the most loaded crap I've ever heard! You're just soldiers, organized under Death's biased rule."

"Shut up!" Haku snapped, balancing shakily on her feet. "There's a difference between what both of our sides do. Don't even think of comparing!"

"Haku, I think we should concentrate," Akari suggested.

Jyce returned to human form to aid Niku. She stared Free down. "We don't purposely kill people for no reason, you moron!" she pointed out. "And we most certainly don't force our own beliefs of what life should be like down other peoples' throats."

"But you do," Free chuckled. "You see, there's no differentiating between people. We all have some form of Madness within us. It's the natural driving force of sentient creatures. Your Lord Death has the Madness of 'order' or 'organization', meaning when there are threats to his system of unified people, or as I call them 'minions', he likes to take them out. 'Our side', the 'Madness of non-order', of chaos, is much more...FREE, if you will. We decide our own paths. We don't imprison people for 200 years just because they were on a lone quest to gain power."

"He's got a point," Niku laughed faintly.

"Excuse me?" Jyce gasped, eyebrows raised HIGH.

"It's true, we're a little organized and boring and controlled." Niku shrugged. "...However..." he glanced at Free. "What kind of life is a life where you're worrying someone else will take your power? Where all you do is collect more of it to sustain a select few, while every other person is defenseless against the strong. Civilization, this 'organization' you hate so much, was made out of empathy, to ensure no one had to fight to survive. So that people could be happy. Granted, people like you are hated and sought out to be destroyed, but we do it out of empathy to the people at large. YOU, Free, are stuck with an outdated mindset."

Unexpectedly, Niku leaped up, landing directly in front of Free and slamming his scythe into the werewolf's side. Niku spun around, Free spinning like a planet to Niku's star before flying into the steel fence lining the edge of the bridge.

The weak steel broke as he almost plunged into the waters below. Free grabbed the ledge.

"Haven't you wanted something more, Meister Boy?" Free asked. "Purpose. Power of any kind?"

Niku held a solemn gaze.

"Yes," he professed. "But not at the expense of innocent people's lives."

"Allow us," Haku and Akari said, tapping into the energy they had left. A soul shot began to grow within Akari.

"WITCH HUNTER, SOUL SHOT!" Haku growled, firing at Free's fingertips.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Free cried out. His hands were eviscerated and he began to fall.

"Wait a minute," Free grinned. "I can just make a pillar of ice in midair."

He tried to do that... and ended up encasing himself.

"That wasn't the smartest decision I ever made," he mumbled inside the ice.

Niku looked over the bridge's side as Free sank to the bottom.

"IF I don't compliment you enough, remind me to fix that," he told Jyce.

"Will do," Jyce cackled.

"Nice job," Haku smiled. Akari changed to human form and the two high-fived.

"What...happened?" Kid slurred his words as he regained consciousness. "Did we beat that sick...asymmetrical...fool?"

"You know it," Akari winked.

Niku realized it would take a lot to pay for the damage. Everyone else seemed to realize it, too.

"We're so screwed," Haku sighed.


	6. Facing Demons

Niku examined himself in the mirror attached to the front hall's closet's door. The scars from a week ago were vanishing. The meister couldn't help but smirk at the memories from the battle; mainly Free and his magic eye sinking while encased in ice. The pain endured that day was worth killing the monstrosity.

Now if only the pain he'd endure TODAY would be able to go away as easily.

"Lookin' good," Jyce winked playfully, eyeing Niku's thin black jeans and ashen-coloured, button-up collared t-shirt. He wasn't one for fancy clothing or festivities, but Jyce had convinced him to go for the food and the exposure to a world of social opportunities. Not that Niku really wanted any more than what he already had. Haku and Akari, alongside his weapon partner, were all the friends he could imagine needing.

"Tell me I can burn this shirt once we're done," Niku grumbled.

"That's a waste of money."

"Since when did you care about wasting money?"

"That may be true, but I still want you to wear that outfit for one evening. Now suck it up."

Niku rolled his eyes half-heartedly. He slipped on his boots, concealed most of his body with his comforting coat, and stood in the open doorway. Jyce went ahead of him. She wore beige khaki pants and a purple shirt with curly designs etched into it.

"At least we can just go and hate humanity in a corner of the room for the entire night," Jyce offered as a possible reason for optimism.

"Akari wouldn't let that happen," Niku smirked.

"Well, I tried," Jyce shrugged.

* * *

"At least you didn't make me wear a freaking dress." Haku muttered as she was wearing a blue blouse and a plaid blue and red skirt with blue leggings underneath and combat blue boots to match. No way in hell was Akari going to make her wear heels. Forcing her to this party was bad enough.

"You don't look bad at all." Akari chuckled as she wore a semi formal black dress along with some black flats. Black seemed like her color to her.

"Can I please just stand in a corner and not say anything to anyone?" Haku suggested, sweat-dropping as a dark, gloaming aura went around her, "I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

"It's alright." Akari chuckled, deciding to tease her partner a bit, "Would you rather be in a dress?"

"Hell no." Haku snapped with a sigh

* * *

The party had already begun, so Niku and Jyce were unnoticeable as they grabbed a plate of food each and headed off to find the 'Hakari' duo, as Jyce still called them.

"Hey, Niku?" Jyce asked

Niku stopped walking to face her. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering about the whole Demon Sword and Wolf Magic Guy thing," Jyce admitted with a shallow exhale. "We're all partying here while some major thing is probably happening behind Lord Death's back. What's happening with the situation? Are we not being informed of what they're discovering in their investigation? Are they investigating at all?"

"I'm sure they're handling the situation," Niku shrugged, hiding his doubts and impatience with the school staff. "Why wouldn't they be? It's their job, and it's not like they'd ignore the fact that someone aided in Free's escape and that a Demon Sword exists. We shouldn't have to worry about it."

"I feel useless just sitting here, preparing to eat mini party sandwiches," Jyce groaned, dangling one by her fingers. "...they taste so good, though."

"We're students. It just...it wouldn't be our place." Even as Niku spoke this, he knew inside of him that it wasn't true. He knew that he longed for some purpose besides going to parties and being a student. But he didn't know how to escape it, and he didn't feel like it was his place. Lord Death would certainly know what he was doing, and he didn't need the likes of Niku to get involved.

Niku grimaced and stayed silent for a bit. Jyce gave him a look and turned around to continue looking for Haku and Akari, unaware that they had already arrived. The two girls looked around the crowd of students, looking around before spotting Niku and Jyce, walking over to them.

"Hello, guys." Haku greeted with a sigh.

Akari gave them a small wave and a smile, "Greetings!" She grinned.

"Hey!" Jyce exclaimed, rushing over to join them. "This place is so calm. Why can't we have something like decent music in this place?"

"Or something with screamo," Niku chuckled. "'Cause of DEATH growls."

"You had to make that joke, didn't you?" Jyce feigned a disapproving scowl.

"But of course."

"Hey, look. Cool Boy can play piano," Jyce pointed out as she spotted Maka and other familiar faces watching Soul play.

"Wow, he usually seems like he has no soul," Niku droned. "So, girls, how are YOU enjoying this uneventful place?"

"I agree." Haku groaned, with a heavy sigh, "Music here isn't that good."

"At least there's some music." Akari sighed, shaking her head a little.

Niku leaned against the wall a few feet away, taking in the party with tired eyes. He was already emotionally exhausted and physically aggravated, his mind and body pleading for him to do something that wasn't pointless. Having nothing better to do, he went over to stand by a window to watch the party-ers.

He noted Professor Stein and Nurse Medusa dancing awkwardly, seeming like they weren't truly paying attention to the room around them. Stein DID seem to have an unnatural fascination with the nurse these past few days. Thinking about 'Stein' and 'love' combined hurt his head.

Just then, a bloody Sid appeared in the doorway.

"Everyone, get out of here!" He shouted, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Huh?" Akari and Haku turned to see Sid, causing them both to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

Akari couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen, really, really bad.

Niku had been fixated on Sid, so he wasn't aware until the last second that Nurse Medusa had leaped out the window next to him. In that second, he also noted one other thing...

A black, slithering snake of energy escaped through her lips.

"Jyce!" Niku boomed. His partner understood to be at his side without question. Raising his voice was an event that could not be found on Niku's Top One Million Things He Did list. Jyce transformed and glowed a haunting red as Niku soared out the window as well, going after the person who should've been the obvious prime suspect all along.

A witch. A double agent. Gives false comfort. Interacts with many people at once.

Witch Medusa.

"Shit!" Haku swore, turning to notice that Medusa and Niku have both leaped out the window. "Niku, you dumbass!" She shouted, face-palming.

Akari tapped her partner on the shoulder, "We can't do anything about it, we gotta move now before the lock happens." She said, hearing what Sid had said at the same time as she was talking.

"Fuck that." Haku sighed, "We need to help Niku."

Akari sighed, knowing fully well that she was right. Niku and Jyce needed help; they couldn't handle Medusa and her crew on their own. She transformed into her gun-scythe form as Haku caught it, jumping out of the window.

Sid was too busy doing his Soul resonance to get the other students and Stein to help protect the DWMA to noticed that Haku and Akari had jumped out of the window as well, but the others had.

Akari sighed as they fell. She really hoped they wouldn't get a lecture later and at least understand why they were doing something THIS reckless.

* * *

"So why did we jump out a window?" Jyce asked in Niku's head. "Well, actually, why did YOU jump out a window."

"Medusa's part of this," Niku's voice shook as he ran along, hurrying to catch up to Medusa up ahead. She was levitating in the air and surging around to the back of the school. Once both parties arrived, Niku realized she wasn't alone.

"Get moving!" Medusa hissed to two figures who were standing beside a ruined brick wall. A girl who also resembled a witch, and...

"Hey, kids!" Free waved cheekily as they entered through the hole in the wall. The girl witch seemed to be carrying... a giant needle?

Niku switched hurried glances between the duo invading the castle and Medusa, but his choice for who to approach narrowed rather swiftly. Medusa vanished in a wisp of swamp green smoke.

Niku raced after them.

"Damn it, Niku!" Haku shouted, racing after Niku.

"You know." Akari's image appeared on the scythe, "I normally wouldn't want you yelling like this at a friend, but after what he did I don't blame you."

Akari was actually agreeing with some of Haku's recklessness for once and her aggressive shouting. Haku was merely doing this because she cared for Niku. One of the very few people she showed to be protective to, which she hadn't been acting protective towards any other people other than Akari since before the incident in their village.

To see Haku like this was...in the weirdest way possible, very nice.

The familiar shouting voice of Haku made Niku swerve around mid-surge. He halted his momentum for a second to respond. "Free and a witch invaded the school! Let's tear them apart!"

"You're so melodramatic," Jyce grumbled.

"I guess I have a good teacher," Niku retorted jokingly.

Niku had never felt this type of rush before. He had been on missions, he had trained in school. But this was real life; the adrenaline fueling his enthusiastic chase told him so. At that moment, a life in danger had more purpose than a life of boredom, even if danger meant an increased chance of death. Niku was finally aggravated with normalcy and being in the shadows.

And besides. Someone had to sink a scythe into the witches' hearts.

Haku sighed, knowing fully well that Niku wanted to do something about this fight. To stop Medusa and her group from doing whatever the hell they were doing. She wasn't going to let him to this alone at all. He couldn't do it on his own and she was sure they both knew it. She hasn't felt the compassion or the frustration that he was doing something stupid in her life. In a way, she could respect that. Someone who was fed up with sitting on the sidelines. It was quite realistic to act like that.

That thought was running through both Haku and Akari's mind

"Niku! Haku!" another voice called as Niku reached a hall with a large door that was broken through entirely. It seemed Medusa's minions lacked the ability to create entrances without reckless destruction.

Seconds later, Kid and Maka entered through a hole in the ceiling.

Haku turned, spotting some of her friends heading towards them, "Thank goodness you guys are ok."

Akari appeared on the scythe reflection, "We can talk about this later. Right now, we have a crisis on our hands." She stated with a sigh. Akari was hoping they wouldn't get put in the backseat again. She kind of agreed with Niku over the fact that sitting here doing nothing was not going to happened. If Kid and Maka didn't like them helping, then they would just have to deal with it. Because knowing Haku, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"How did you two get out?" Maka asked curiously.

"They were intelligent and aware of their surroundings," Kid explained.

"Well, isn't everyone out?" Jyce asked.

"I'm afraid we barely got out before a magical box of impenetrable energy encased the party room," Kid shook his head. "As far as we know, we're the only hope for the DWMA."

"Medusa's a witch," Niku informed them. "She's likely the person' we've been suspecting all along."

Kid's eyebrows lifted remarkably high. "My, my. Right under our noses."

Haku then realized what danger she could've been in.

...Medusa knew something she didn't. She had that feeling in her gut. It was possible, she was posing as the school nurse after all.

"What matters now that we go after them." Akari stated, narrowing her eyes in the reflection of the scythe.

"Akari's right, we got no time to waste." Haku stated.

"Niku, Haku," Kid spoke solemnly. "I can't ask you to put yourself in danger... but we require your assistance. Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Niku and Jyce snickered.

Free's laugh echoed throughout the hall.

"We should hurry," Maka said.

"You can count on us!" The girls stated with a nod.

"Just to let you know, just because someone is after me, doesn't mean I can't fight. Akari and I have been fending for ourselves for a long time and this is..." Haku began as she was cut off by Akari.

"What she's trying to say is that we've only have been relying ourselves for a long time and we're thankful people actually care about us, but we don't like people pushing us behind us. Please understand we aren't trying to be rude." Akari stated, "I can save what else we can say later. Right now, we need to save the DWMA."

"I wouldn't dream of underestimating you," Kid nodded.

"Me neither," Maka giggled. "We still have to have a proper fight. Though maybe after we stop the world from crumbling."

"I would love that." Haku smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, you two are pretty cool." Soul stated, appearing in the reflection of the scythe.

Jyce's eyebrow raise could be felt by everyone. "That's a little grand, don't you think, Maka?"

Niku stared at the dark continued hallway...

...

...

...

"No," he gasped. He understood.

"The Kishin's resurrection has become a possibility," Kid nodded grimly.

* * *

They continued through the dark area as Haku felt something devastating.

"No way...the Kishin?" Haku breathed out, looking around.

"I'm pretty sure we're not alone." Akari stated.

It was then that Niku held a hand to his head in pain. His being suddenly comprised of nothing but a pulsating energy, reverberating throughout his trembling body as he tried to scream. Either he couldn't, or he already was and just didn't know it.

The feeling calmed as quickly as it had taken over, but Niku still felt dizzy. "What...what was that?" Niku demanded with wide eyes.

"That would be the Madness wavelength," Kid explained, holding his head in similar pain. "I think it can sense his imminent freedom."

"We've gotta do something about that." Akari groaned, not wanting that thing to get loose. Who knows how many people would lose their lives over the Kishin.

"We need to." Haku nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes peeled on any unexpected 'surprises'.

Niku was disturbed by the effects of the wavelength. True, it could just be immensely strong. The Kishin's tainted soul was the thing of legends. But everyone else didn't seem to be as affected. Was he weaker? No one else seemed to show any signs of reaction.

"Jyce, did the wavelength affect you?" Niku asked with a shaky voice.

"Frick yes!" Jyce shouted. "I can't...I just...no words to describe."

Still, Niku was suddenly doubting himself and his confidence, his composure.

"Niku, snap out of it," Jyce commanded firmly but in a caring manner. "We have wolf wizard thingies and witches to obliterate."

Niku shook his head and resumed running forward.

Haku seemed to not feel the wavelength as bad as the others. It seemed like she actually had been through this before, but she wasn't going to let some freaking wavelength bother her at all.

Akari wasn't as affected by it either, but it felt somewhat familiar to her. Like the outskirts of her old village or something like that. No, it was definitely something stronger, way, way stronger.

* * *

Niku held Jyce to the side as he strode swiftly. Kid and Maka, armed as well with their weapons, followed close by.

Then a familiar foe appeared.

"Thought some simple water could take me down?" Free smirked. His hulking figure seemed even more menacingly real than ever, but Niku wasn't about to get intimidated.

"Let me," Maka nodded, taking on the challenge.

"But Maka," Kid protested.

"The three of you should go ahead," Maka advised.

"It'll take more than one person to defeat this ungodly thing," Kid said. "Besides, his face is asymmetrical. Such a blasphemy against the universe cannot go unpunished."

"Do I seriously have to handle you again?" Free sighed as he dodged a swing from Maka.

"Haku, let's move," Niku said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Haku nodded in agreement, staring at Free, not helping by chuckling at the fact that he was frozen by his own stupidity.

* * *

The bleak corridor stretched on almost endlessly. It didn't help that the fate of the world rested in their hands, either, making the journey to stop Medusa that much foreboding a task.

And speaking of the devil's bride...

"You were the ones who fought my precious Crona." Medusa smiled while waving her tongue around in a serpentine fashion. "The fact that you lived proved you have SOME power. But clearly you're just amateur pupils brainwashed by the idealistic, holier-than-thou fools of the DWMA."

Haku laughed at that. She was actually laughing at that. Was Medusa as dense and idiotic as she thought? Or was it that she was too narrowed-minded to practically understand that the fact that they could think on their own.

"Last time I checked." Haku began, "You didn't give a flying fuck about Crona. And also, why the hell did you bother with me if I didn't have barely any power. Sounds like YOU'RE the hypocrite here, Medusa." She snapped, the sassy-ness clear in her voice.

Medusa kept her cheerful expression, despite a hint of irritation showing at Haku's 'arrogance'. "Well, I guess it doesn't have to be a secret anymore. No, I don't care about my little slaves. They're useful, granted, but in the end I'm the one who holds sole power. Once the Kishin is released, I will be on the outside of the battle, able to coordinate every move you make whether you want to believe it's your choice or not. But of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand. In fact, I'm only telling you this because now, my dear, I'm going to make you mine."

"If you think I'm going to let that happen you sure as hell got the wrong girl." Haku narrowed her silver eyes, twirling her scythe, "The thing is… I can't be controlled."

She didn't even turn to Niku as she spoke to him. "This fight's mine, and I think I am going to enjoy this."

"Haku, you sure?" Akari questioned.

"I know I can't avoid this so why not." Haku declared with a nod, showing a lot of determination in her eyes.

"Haku…" Jyce began to argue.

"We can't let the Kishin get resurrected," Niku shook his head. "Who would've thought we'd be tasked with this?"

"Baby, I already knew I was special," Jyce snickered.


	7. Determination

**Author's Note: **This is just a reminder that feedback is greatly appreciated. ^u^_  
_

* * *

"Haku, Akari, good luck," Niku nodded in their direction. "Kill this witch."

"Oh my, the racism, that hurts," Medusa rolled her eyes as Niku disappeared. "But now that we're alone, I think you should know one more thing before I take advantage of all you're worth. Tell me: have you had a voice in your head? And don't lie to me and say you haven't. I'm a nurse, after all. I know these things."

Haku narrowed her eyes again and rolled them. Who gave a fuck if she had heard some voice in her head? She didn't care at this point, "Does it really matter if I did or didn't?" She questioned.

"Well, considering the fact that I inserted black blood into your system and that the pills I gave you increased the rapidity of its complete takeover of your mind, I'd say yes it does matter." Medusa smirked. "And to add insult to the injury, you wanna know what I deduced from the school rumors of your little tragic history…?"

…

…

…

"Just guess who it was that destroyed your village."

Haku couldn't believe it. She...she was the one who destroyed her village, devastated her, and Akari, and countless other families? To force both her and Akari to block off all contact from their family members outside the village to protect them from whoever killed their families and friends?

How dare she do something like that!

Akari hadn't been angry like this in her life. It had been years since she gotten angry.

Haku could feel Akari's wavelength in her growing in anger something she hadn't seen in a long time. Actually, she thought she had never seen it.

Either way, Haku knew you crossed a HUGE boundary when you pissed off Akari Tsukio.

"You destroyed innocent people...just to find out that you wanted someone to use?" Akari growled dangerously, clearly pissed, "How dare you do something with the stakes that high. No one is coming back because YOU fucked peoples' lives over for YOUR personal gain? You...you rotten little bitch."

Haku blinked in surprised at that. Akari swore? She actually freaking swore?

Yep. Definitely pissed alright.

Haku was sure as hell pissed because all of her family was gone. That devastation was the thing that caused her to be so, so cold to people sometimes.

Either way, this fight, had just gotten personal.

"Yes!" Medusa praised. "Let the madness take over. Become the vessel for the higher power you could have if you just give in! ...As for your weapon, though, she can die for all I care. And I guess I can afford to hurt you, too. Arrogant brats need to be knocked down a peg."

A vector arrow shot out from her finger, aimed at Haku.

"Haku, get ready!" Akari called, "Don't get sucked into the madness because of this."

Haku dodged the arrow by jumping into the air, shooting herself into the air before bringing down her scythe onto Medusa, "Stop talking shit and fight, bitch." She snapped at her.

"Temper, temper," Medusa 'tsked', her vector arrow bending so that it blocked Akari's blade. The arrow curve pushed hard against Haku as Medusa leaped into the air, sending a snake towards her.

Haku dodged, barely, feeling a little of the snake as she used another soul shot to move away from the attack. There had to be some weakness with Medusa everyone had a weakness

Medusa remained positioned in the air, charging her hands with restless purple and black flames. "Vector Surge!" Medusa cried out, her face contorted from her immediate sadistic fantasies. Massive, spiky fireballs were released from her hands, hurtling towards Haku.

Haku jumped around, using her soul shots to dodge the fireballs as one exploded in front of her, sending her flying, but she was quick to regain her balance.

The sporadic area the soul shots covered proved useful, as Medusa had her legs hit by one. She spiraled in the air before regaining her balance.

"It's dangerous work, meddling with a madwoman," Medusa smirked. Heading to the ground in the hopes of covering a wider area with her powers, she thrust her hands forward, sending inter-crossing arrow-tipped beams at Haku.

Haku back-flipped away from the attacks, before dodging the last one by a hair. Her eyes widening at the close chance of dodging that. It could've knocked her out if she didn't move that last second.

"Stay still so I can slice you open," Medusa cackled. One flick of her wrist sent a boomerang of black energy spinning towards Haku. While this happened, she touched her hands to the ground, allowing thin Vector Snakes to slither in the direction of their hopefully first victim.

Haku moved away from the boomerang of black energy before feeling some sort of pain in one of her legs, noticing one of the snakes going in as she jumped back away from the other snakes.

"What's going on?" Akari questioned, wondering what the snake might've done.

In her head, Medusa dictated the snake's moves. "Ensnare her, my little pets!"

The snakes jutted out from the ground, beginning to coil around Haku's legs and Akari's weapon form. Black spikes began encircling the snakes, resembling chainsaws as they began to deliver multiple rapid slices.

"Damn, bastard!" Haku snarled, flipping Akari's weapon form down before shooting herself in the air, attacking her head on again, bringing down her scythe.

Her snakes dissipating from the sudden movements Haku made, Medusa back-flipped, parting her legs wide enough to not get hit by the scythe. She landed in a kneeling position as she observed her Vector Boomerang making its comeback from behind the probably unsuspecting Haku.

Haku felt something from behind her. It was the boomerang from earlier. Shit, she had second, maybe less than that to react. She moved to the side, part of it cutting her arm, causing for some blood to drip on the flood.

Haku ignored the pain in her arm before twirling the scythe before firing six soul shots at Medusa, "You can't kill me that easily, you damn excuse for a fucking snake bitch!"

God, she was really, really, really more pissed than what she thought she was. Who could blame her at this point.

Medusa swerved, but two soul shots clipped her hip and shoulder. Needle-sharp crackles from the overexposed nerves had her momentarily distracted, but she regained her focus. Medusa bounded towards the wall to her side, bouncing off to head straight into Haku. As she did this, spiraling coils of black energy shrouded her until she became an intimidating, large meteor-like projectile.

Haku witnessed Medusa for a moment before stepping out of the way, only to get sent flying into a wall by the rush of the attack.

Haku panted, breathing heavily and a bit hard. That attack must've knocked the wind out of her.

Medusa left her torpedo from behind, allowing it to drill into the ground. The material was either eviscerated, broken off or cracked into. Numerous cracks spread towards Haku as the hole in the ground expanded, leading into the dark reaches of the ground.

Haku tried to stood to her feet, only to be brought down once again with all the shaken ground as the wall around her crumble, causing her to hit the ground of the edge, feeling a rush that she didn't fall in the process.

The problem occurred to Haku that she had nowhere to dodge Medusa now. If she didn't think of something and fast, she was screwed.

Medusa shakily floated down to the ledge where Haku lay sprawled on. Her body was slightly worn out, but it was nothing a minute or two of calmness couldn't fix. In the meantime, however, she had enough energy to do a little something. Such as... kick start Haku's madness?

Medusa extended her hand, her fingers gently brushing Haku's cheek, but it was enough to hack into the unfortunate girl's soul. Medusa had a mental visual of the madness, a bubbling, swirling storm of blood red within Haku's radiant soul. The face of a little demon kept appearing and vanishing from her mind's eye, a fact that made the eager witch smile. With her sheer willpower, she began to prod the stormy clouds of the madness.

Haku's eyes widened at the feeling of somehow getting sucked into something. She felt the madness somehow sinking into her fast enough.

No, she NEEDED to fight it. At least have her have somehow be able to actually do that. She was pretty scratched up herself, but that wasn't surely going to stop her from winning and getting out of here alive which she had been questioning if she could actually beat Medusa.

Haku had realized that might've explained why her madness was so crazy inside of her right now.

It was taking her forever to fight it. It was strong, but she NEEDED to come out stronger. She had to, she didn't wanna be used against the school that had been helping her out since she got there.

Haku's wavelength lashed out in blinding tendrils against Medusa's metaphysical hands. The tentacles wrapped around the madness, trying to subdue it, but Medusa wrenched Haku's soul defenses apart, exposing the storm once again. Medusa's fondness could be felt by the Madness, and in turn the Madness began to get excited. Bolts of red swam through the gap between the tendrils, but both sides continued to press against each other.

Medusa was not about to let some little girl's soul get the best of her.

Haku felt like her whole soul was jumping out of her chest. This rush of madness has been clawing at her madness a lot stronger than the last wave. She couldn't do this...she...was about to go into the madness.

Well, if the madness was going to take her over, she'd rather die than let her madness loose out to her friends. She wasn't going to let it happen.

Haku! Haku!" A voice called from her head.

Was that...Akari?

"Listen, don't you dare give up after everything we've been through! We'd made a promise to not give up no matter what! We've been through so much, don't throw it all the way!" It sounded like her partner was nearly in tears, "Don't do what I think you're going to do! Please, don't!" Akari's voice sounded in such sadness, such pain, "Please Haku, you're the only family I have left! Please...please don't do it!"

That snapped Haku out of her thoughts. What could happen to Akari if Haku herself dies? The thought depressed her to no end. She couldn't leave Akari like this, she couldn't. Now, she felt bad for actually wanting to give up.

Haku pushed herself to her limits, using her power to at least block Medusa's attempt at trying to force her into the madness, successfully breaking the wavelength from going into total madness. She might not have been as strong as Medusa, but her will to live sure as hell was. She used Akari's scythe, shooting herself into the air before shooting at the vulnerable Medusa, flying over her as she landed on her feet. Haku panted, breathing heavily. She couldn't take much more of that madness going to her head. If it got any stronger, she would've been completely controlled with no problem. If it wasn't for Akari, she would've been in the madness by now.

Medusa's howl of rage quickly became audible as all her efforts were brutally shoved away, her connection with Haku breaking as she readjusted to the physical world...

Just in time to get shot in the stomach.

Medusa's breath caught. She collided with the ceiling and fell to the ground. She curled in on herself, her stomach, waist, thighs and face hurting more than she had expected. It hurt to speak, but somehow Medusa could ignore her busted jaw for the sake of cursing.

"YOU BRAT! YOU IGNORANT MORON! AFTER ALL THIS, YOU STILL REFUSE TO GIVE IN? I CALL THAT WEAKNESS, AND A COMPLETE WASTE OF POTENTIAL!"

Medusa staggered to her feet, her composure as nonexistent as the possibility of not having a black eye for a week or two. "You're useless. I can still have tons of other experimental lab rats. For that, little miss Haku, I'm going to kill you."

And then her body turned dark as night.

"You're wrong! That just makes me stronger! I have a reason to live! I have a reason not to be one of your minions! I am so much stronger mentally than you! Because I CAN fight you off! Because I'm capable of doing it despite our power differences! YOU'RE JUST TOO BITCHY AND TOO ARROGANT TO FUCKING ADMIT IT! As long as I'm breathing, I will never let you kill me!" Haku yelled.

Akari appeared in the reflection of Haku's scythe, "Good to have you back, Haku."

"Thank you for helping, Akari. I needed that talk. Now..." She tightened her grip on the gunscythe, scanning where she could find Medusa, "Let's do what we can!"

"Shut up and give up already!" Medusa roared. The roar resounded in an unearthly moan throughout the corridor.

Medusa became encompassed in darkness. The darkness spread out, forming six wavy, clawed appendages, A tail formed, and then a massive neck was created. It bore a serpentine head with two rows of venomous fangs. On Medusa's back were numerous hungry tentacle-like snakes with four fangs each.

The Vector Specter was complete.

"What is that?" Akari breathed out, looking at the weird thingamajig.

Haku narrowed her eyes, "What do witches use sometimes?" She questioned her partner.

"Spells?" Akari replied, not quite sure.

"Exactly." Haku nodded before charging at the weird creature.

The beast spewed Medusa out of its back. The witch slowly hovered over to the other side of the previously formed pit. "Vector Specter," she declared. "Finish her."

The snake-like creature stood on its four hind legs, using the two front ones to swipe at Haku from either side.

Haku jumped forward, using the soul shot to catapult herself into the air, spinning around to fire shots at the Vector Specter, fully intending on blowing the thing up.

Medusa cringed when the soul shots hit her creation. The energy was either deflected or absorbed, so the Vector Specter was intact, but it drained Medusa's endurance in order to sustain its form. Nonetheless, Medusa still had blood-lust in her, and that was fuel enough. Her vast creature towered over the insignificant children, too powerful to possibly be stopped.

The monstrosity charged with its jaw open, prepared to ingest Haku. The snakes on its back struck out to keep its prey still.

"This is going to be close." Haku muttered as she pointed the scythe at the monster's mouth before gladly shooting it in the mouth causing Haku to blast backwards, sliding to the ground using the scythe blade to slow down her speed.

The Vector Specter's midsection rippled from the explosions inside of it. Medusa felt her weight sinking her to the ground, but she held up stubbornly. She made the Vector Specter shoot orbs of venom at Haku. The orbs scattered in the air, rocketing towards her.

Haku dodged a few of them, but impact of the blasts caused her to stumble back, rolling to the ground.

Slowly, Haku stood up, but not before putting the scythe blade of Akari's weapon form down on the ground, sending her flying into the air as she fired shots at both Medusa and the Vector Specter.

Medusa didn't expect Haku to concentrate her fire on her. No matter how clever and deductive she was, she was still a lesser piece of prey to Medusa. Medusa swerved around, but fell to the ground. Her Vector Specter would have to finish Haku off before she could do anything to the weakened witch.

With a demonic, fiery glow in her eyes, Medusa made her beast detach the snakes from its back and re-position them on its tail. It then lashed at Haku with its engorged, snake-riddled tail.

Haku was still in the air as the tail came at her. She dodged most of the tail, but was knocked to the ground hard.

She swore she either broke something, or sprained or cracked a rib of hers in that fall. She wasn't too sure if it was serious though.

Haku stood up before constantly shooting soul shots at the weird Vector Specter continuously, not giving up.

Medusa's back was killing her, but what was doing so even further was Haku's aggravating persistence. This was the final moment that she would stand to see Haku conscious.

With all her determination, she made the Vector Specter explode.

"Let's see you escape this."

Haku's eyes widened, "What the hell?" She muttered, before attempting to shoot herself away from the explosion, but the explosion caused her to get sent flying into a wall for the umpteenth time that day.

It was official, Haku probably was going to lose. She stood up regardless of the thought that she was going to die blaring through her mind.

Medusa took in some of the explosion's energy before it could vanish entirely. She was still exhausted, but was able to more or less stand and use some power. She levitated to the other side of the gap, standing where the Vector Specter stood.

"I hope you realize how stupid you were for not letting me give you the gift of Madness," Medusa snickered. "You would've at least stayed alive."

Haku held her shoulder in pain and rolled her eyes at her, "Heh, I rather die then let you use me against my friends." She spat at her.

"You mean the insignificant Niku and Jyce with no strengths and no purpose in life? Or that scythe of yours who's only strength is to be used by people? Mainly you? In both the literal and figurative sense? She's had to be your doormat babysitter, and trust me, I've witnessed you two. You're a hyperactive, short-tempered child. In fact, what difference would there be between you and a Madness-driven you?"

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything." Akari snapped, showing her reflection once, "You wouldn't understand our relationship at all. In fact, I rather you not understand it at all. No one like you would anyways."

"Don't you ever question our friendship." Haku snarled, clenching her fists, "I'd rather be a dead person over a driven madness person killing people because she's in a trance. Akari's right, you don't know anything about our friendship."

Medusa smirked. She may have been able to put up a fight physically, but Haku couldn't possibly stand against Medusa's venom-laced words. "Face it. You HURT people, and in fact you do it WITHOUT Madness. Like Akari needed to babysit you. Like Niku needed to soften up. Like Jyce needed a weakling as a friend's friend. What good have you done for these people? What good were you to your village, in fact? If you couldn't even stop me then from killing everyone you loved, what makes you think you can stop me now from killing YOU?"

Medusa charged her energy in a ball in her hands. "Vector Ender."

Akari growled again, low and in anger. She was angry that Medusa was trying to blame Haku for everything. It wasn't HER fault that their village got destroyed and it wasn't her fault that Niku made the decision to be a better person. It wasn't Haku's fault for everyone she blamed her for. She could feel Haku shaking her scythe form, feeling a bit of pain, but Haku knew deep down, that it wasn't her fault.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Haku screamed, twirling Akari's weapon form, "You're wrong, you shouldn't blame me for shit I can't control! How dare you even say that. You know nothing about me. You have this stupid assumption about me, and I'm getting SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!"

Haku's wavelength grew a bit, "If I die, then I am sure going to take you with me, you got that?"

Medusa's hands now held one small, glowing arrow.

"My dear, I'm afraid you have demons. And unfortunately, most of them are your own."

Medusa lifted her hands, the arrow still hovering between them... and then a scythe blade appeared...

In her chest.

"Clearly Haku was doing something right, since at least SHE doesn't need to have people on her side through controlling them with fear, or bribing them with useless things like power."

Stein tore Spirit from her chest.

Medusa's eyes widened as the unbearable pain conquered every nerve in her body. She grimaced as her body began to disintegrate.

"After everything, the two people I remotely considered having on my side on the brink of the apocalypse... betray me. ...It's kind of tragic, don't you think?"

She vanished.


End file.
